Once Upon A Something
by Vegeta's Female Clone
Summary: It has almost been a year since Trunks warned our heroes of the androids, and Vegeta and Bulma still haven't gotten together! Which could spell doom for our favorite future man... Raditz and Nappa have showed up to help! ON HIATUS! Oh Noez! T.T
1. EMERGENCY!

_AAAH!! It's me! Hooray! I decided to try writin' one-o these thingies!_

_**Vegeta:** One-o what thingies!?_

_One o dem um..._

_**Vegeta:** Stop talking like that..._

_Okay..._

_**Vegeta:** Hmph..._

_Those thingies that everyone seems to be writin'!_

_**Vegeta:** Eh?_

_The three years before the androids came along!_

_**Vegeta: **Oh no... I have a feeling that you're going to write about-_

_YEP!! I AM!!_

_**Vegeta:** Wha... WHAT!?_

_Eh heh heh! Okies here we go!! Yamcha? Disclaimer please..._

_**Yamcha:** **Disclaimer: VFC does not own DragonBall Z. You should all pray everyday to Kami that she never does... She doesn't own the song Goku sings either.**_

_Alright! Now on with the fic!!_

_CHAPTER ONE!_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans was standing there in his muscular glory waiting... waiting... waiting... and... waiting some more... What is he waiting for? He is waiting for the woman to upgrade the gravity room (GR)...

"Okay... I'm done Vegeta... You can now train at 300 times normal Earth's gravity" Bulma said as she exited the GR.

"It's about damn time..." replied Vegeta. Then, he walked inside and began his training.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Piccolo was uh... somewhere in the mountains meditating. Everything was quiet... very quiet... very, very, very quiet... until...

"AAAAAAAAH!!!! PICCOLO!!! THERE YOU ARE!! I NEED YOUR HELP IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!!!!" cried a familiar voice.

Piccolo lost his concentration and about fell on his face. "Goku, you scared the crap out of me..." said Piccolo rather calmly.

"Oh... sorry..." Goku replied and put his head down.

"Now, what is the problem Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"The problem?" asked Goku while looking extremely confused.

This question made Piccolo fall over. "YOU SAID THERE WAS AN EMERGENCY!!" Piccolo exclaimed very loudly.

Goku looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "What are you talking about? I never said there was an emer-" Then, suddenly he remembered. "EMERGENCY!!! It is very urgent Piccolo!! You have to help me!!!"

Piccolo did that little sweat drop thingy that they do. "I would help you if you would just TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!!!" Piccolo exclaimed very.. uh... not quietly...

"I need your help..." explained Goku. Then suddenly music started playing and he began to sing "It's urgent... You need to help me fast 'cause it's urgent... Piccolo don't you know it's urgent, urgent, EMERGENCY!! Urgent, urgent, urgent... EMERGENCY!! Urge-" Piccolo backhanded Goku so he would stop his horrible singing.

"Ow..." complained Goku.

"Goku.. you are really getting on my nerves... Now, calmly tell me..." Piccolo began, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG!!" Piccolo yelled at the top of his Namekian lungs.

Goku stared at him for a minute.. no two minutes... no wait... never mind! It was only a minute! Then he started to explain to Piccolo what was THE EMERGENCY!!!

"Piccolo!! It's almost been a year since Trunks came and warned us about the androids!!"

"That's your emergency? What is so bad about that?" Piccolo was getting confused...

"That's not the bad part..." Goku continued, "The bad part is, VEGETA AND BULMA AREN'T TOGETHER YET!!!!"

Goku began to hyperventilate so Piccolo handed him a paper bag that pretty much just appeared out of no where. While Goku was breathing into the bag Piccolo began to think that Goku was stupider than he thought... so he said it out loud!

"Goku, you are stupider than I thought you were.."

"Piccolo, you should BE NICE TO GOKU!! It's not his fault that he only decided to use two percent of his brain" exclaimed somebody as he landed.

"AAAAAAAAH!!" Goku exclaimed as he fell over.

Piccolo looked at Goku then under his breath he said, "Moron..."

Goku sat up and asked, "Piccolo... did you say something?"

"NO!!"

"Oh okay then... I thought you did... Hmm..." Goku said as he began scratching his head.

"Uh... guys? Did you forget I was here?" asked the same somebody who landed a few minutes ago.

Goku started to open his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what he was going to say so he shut it again.

Piccolo began examining this somebody who landed a few minutes ago. "Hmm... let's see, tanish colored skin, lavender hair, a sword, the Capsule Corp. logo on his sleeve... hmm..." Piccolo thought for a moment. "IT'S TRUNKS!!!"

"Trunks?" Goku asked. He thought for a while... The name wouldn't process in his brain. It didn't ring a bell... hmm... then, SUDDENLY HE REMEMBERD "OH!! The future guy! TRUNKS!!!!"

"Yes... It is I!" Trunks exclaimed. Then he struck a very calendar worthy pose.

"Oh cool..." Goku said in amazement "You have to teach me how to do that awesome calendar worthy pose..."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_So... what do ya think? Good? Crappy? Do you want me to continue?_

_**Vegeta:** Review or she'll beat you with a stick!_

_Indeed! But... please be nice... This is my first... uh... 'good' fanfic... I do not want to cry... You won't like me when I cry!_

_**Vegeta:** No, you won't. She grows... demon horns..._

_Eh? I do? Hmm... uh... any who... REVIEW!!!!!!!_


	2. The Plan

_Woot!! It's me... FEAR ME!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!_

_**Vegeta:** -glares at VFC-_

_Hmm... **Aannaa **was right... You do seem really cranky... hmm... but why? Why!? WHYYYYYYYYY!?!?!??!_

_**Future Trunks:** Father is just mad because you are writing about him.._

_Hmm.. oh okay.. then I guess I'll stop writing this..._

_**Vegeta: **YES!!! FINALLY!!!! YEA-_

_But I got some nice reviews... so... I'M GONNA KEEP WRITING THIS THING!!_

_**Vegeta:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!_

_Heh heh... Well anywho, Thanks reviewers!! There are only three of you... uh... so thanks **The Petulant Purple Princess**! Thanks **Aannaa**! Thanks **blackrosesblackblood**! You three... sniff make... sniff... make me so happy!! **-cries-** OH AND ALSO, I AM SO VERY SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!! But it's not my fault! It's this site's fault! I had this chapter written about five days ago, but it wouldn't let me upload it!! AAAAAAAARRRRRGH!!!!! I changed the title too!! Woot!!_

_**Future Trunks:** So... what happens in this chapter?_

_Huh? I dunno..._

_**Future Trunks:** Then... why are you writing it!?_

_I dunno! But I think I'll think of something as I go along..._

_**Future Trunks: -falls over-**_

_Uh... anywho, on with CHAPTER TWO!!!! Hey that rhymes!_

_**Yamcha:** I WANNA DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!_

_Okay!_

_**Yamcha: **HA!!! In your face Tien!!!_

_**Tien:** DAMMIT!!!!_

_**Yamcha:** **Disclaimer: NOO!! VFC DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!!! Now take your lawyers and get out of here Akira Toriyama!!!**_

_**Akira Toriyama:** Grrr... Fine then!!!! _

_Now... ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!!!!!_

Talking _thinking _**AN: author's note**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"YAY!!! Trunks is here!!" Goku was jumping up and down and clapping his hands.

"Yes, I'm here... and I think I have a plan on how to get my parents together!" Trunks exclaimed.

Goku was still jumping up and down and really getting on Piccolo's nerves, so he decided to end the insanity which was Goku...

"DAMMIT GOKU!!! STOP YOUR HYSTERICAL JUMPING AND SIT DOWN!!!" Piccolo then punched Goku on the head making him fall on his ass...

Goku began rubbing his head. Piccolo, after making sure Goku was calm, turned to Trunks.

"So... what is your plan Trunks?" He asked.

"My plan? It is... uh... top secret..." Trunks replied nervously.

Piccolo made a weird face then fell over.

"You don't have a plan... do you..." He asked as he did that little sweat drop thingy.

"No Piccolo... I don't..." Trunks said then he almost started crying.

"Hey you guys," Goku began while he stood up, "did you know that cheese is the equivalent to banana pie punched in the face with a rubber glove!?"

Piccolo and Trunks just stared at him with the weirdest looks anyone has ever seen on there faces.

"Goku," Trunks said calmly, then he exploded, "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

"I don't know!! Ask the crazy American girl who keeps making me say and do stupid things!" Goku shouted back.

"American girl?" Piccolo was beginning to think he might have punched Goku a little to hard...

"Goku... what are you talking about? There's no American girl..." Trunks was begging to think the same thing as Piccolo...

"Yes there is! She's following us around and writing this whole thing I tell you!!" Goku was on the verge of tears.

"Heh heh... American girl... HA! Yeah right!" Trunks was trying not to completely lose it and start laughing. "And let me guess, she has some weird obsession with my father!" Trunks and Piccolo just couldn't take anymore of this insanity and they started rolling on the ground laughing. Suddenly Piccolo stopped when he realized the joke might actually be true...

Piccolo stood up then coughed in his hand. Trunks did the same... except... he didn't cough in his hand...

"So," Piccolo began, "What do we do about this whole Bulma and Vegeta issue?"

Trunks shrugged, "I don't know..."

Goku was scratching his head while trying to think of something when suddenly... he thought of something...

"Hey guys... I think I have an idea!" He exclaimed.

Piccolo and Trunks looked at each other. Goku has an idea? Is it the end of the world!? Yes... Yes it probably is...

Trunks sighed. _Goku has an idea? Well... what the heck. We can give it a shot. _"So tell us Goku, what is your idea?"

"Well, we should ask Chi-Chi what to do!" Goku exclaimed.

Trunks looked at him in shock. "Y-You mean... tell her about me!?"

Goku patted Trunks on the back, "Don't worry... Chi-Chi doesn't really have a problem with keeping secrets. We can trust her! It's me you have to worry abo- Uh... I mean... um... forget that last sentence..."

Trunks blinked, "Uh... okay... I guess we can tell Chi-Chi, but how can she help us?" Trunks asked nervously.

"Well," Goku began to explain to Trunks, "Chi-Chi is always watching soap operas and reading mushy gushy romance novels, so she should know all about romance and stuff like that."

Trunks blinked... and blinked again... _That might actually work... Ask Chi-Chi... Hmm... She's my mother's best friend.. so maybe she could talk to Mother and... then... _Trunks began to wringing his hands and he had a sinister look on his face which was really freaking out Goku and Piccolo... _My parents will get together... it's brilliant! BRILIANT!! MWA HA HA HA HAA!! _Trunks was laughing evilly in his mind, but eventually the evil laugh erupted out of his mouth. Goku and Piccolo just stared at him. When finally Piccolo decided to speak up.

"Stop that..."

"Sorry..." Trunks put his head down in shame...

Piccolo slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand and shook his head, "Well... you two go talk to Chi-Chi..."

"Why us!?" Trunks asked. "What are you going to do!?"

Piccolo folded his arms, "There is no way I am going to go see that harpy..."

"But..." Trunks began, but he sighed and gave up... "Okay... we'll go ask her for help while you... uh... do whatever you're going to do... Come on Goku..."

Goku nodded his head then he and Trunks flew off towards Goku's house to find Chi-Chi.

**MEANWHILE**

Vegeta was playing Bloody Roar 4 on the PlayStation 2.**(AN: I do not own Bloody Roar 4. Well... actually I do... but... I didn't create it... er... yeah...)** He was begging to get very angry because he couldn't beat the all great and powerful Yugo...

"Dammit Yugo! You have won the battle, but you have not won the war!!" Vegeta shouted angrily, stood up, and shook his fist.

Bulma was just walking into the room when she heard Vegeta mumbling something about werewolves and how he can't beat them no matter what he did... Bulma walked up to him and asked him what he was talking about. This scared the crap out of Vegeta because he didn't know Bulma was in the room... After he calmed down, he began explaining to Bulma that he couldn't beat Yugo...

"And I've tried and tried and tried and tried and tried..." Vegeta began gasping for air. He took a deep breath then continued what he was saying, "and tried and tried and tried and-" Bulma cut him off, "Okay. Okay! I get it Vegeta."

Vegeta sighed in defeat... _I'll never beat Yugo... _he thought.. _Never... I have failed the Saiyan race..._ Vegeta put his head down and sighed again.

Bulma was starting to freak out. She had never seen Vegeta act this way. Never. Never ever ever.. NEVER! She thought of an idea. A brilliant idea! How? Because she's Bulma Briefs! The smartest person in the world of DragonBall Z!!!

"Hey Vegeta," She began.

Vegeta looked up at her and replied with a "Hmm?"

Bulma grabbed the player two controller, "We need to train you! Make you better at playing this game! Then you can beat Yugo and everything will be okey dokey! Okay?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Come on Vegeta! Let me see you nod like you mean it!!" Bulma shouted.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"JUST DO IT!!!" Bulma practically screamed in his face.

Vegeta became scared. **(AN: Whoa... Bulma must be pretty scary if she can make Vegeta fear her...)** He decided he better do what the woman says, so he nodded like he meant it.

"That's right... You better..." Bulma said sinisterly.

Vegeta blinked and scooted a little ways away from Bulma.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Yay! Well here's chapter two for you. Hey that rhymes too!_

_**Bulma:** Wow... am I really that frightening?_

_**Vegeta: **Yes... sometimes..._

_**Bulma:** Hmm..._

_Now, in the words of the not famous... uh... me: **REVIEW** NOW!!! _

_**Trunks:** Do it or she'll throw a pie at you!_

_Why would I want to throw a pie!? Pies are so good! And they never did anything to me!_

_**Trunks:** That's all I can think of right now!_

_Oh... okay then... Well anywho, please **REVIEW** if you want me to continue! Woot! That rhymes too!_


	3. Mistletoe?

_WEEEEEEEE!!!! Chapter three! Whoa! What's up with me?! I keep making things rhymey! Uhhhh... Anywho... Thanks for reviewing chapter two peoples! So... now I'm gonna make...VEGETA thank you all!!!!_

_**Vegeta:** WHAT!?_

_Just do it!!_

_**Vegeta:** Fine... **-sighs- **Thanks **ssj Goku, The Petulant Purple Princess, chibigurl734, Happy-Hippy, **and **blackrosesblackblood**..._

_Thanks Vegeta! That was great!!_

_**Vegeta:** **-sarcastically- **Whoo... Break out the champagne bottles, should we party now? **-rolls eyes-**_

_Ahem... Tien?_

_**Tien:** Yes?_

_DISCLAIMER NOW!!!_

_**Tien:** M-me!? Do the disclaimer!? **-in tears- **Th-thank you!!** -not in tears anymore- **Ahem... **DISCLAIMER:** **VFC!? Own DBZ!? HA! HA HA!! That's a good one! HAA!!! Oh and... don't tell him I said this, but... Yamcha's favorite song is that stupid "Barbie Girl" song!!!**_

_I hate that song... No, no... I DESPISE THAT SONG!!! No... um... I ... I LOATHE that song!!! ARRGH!! That's not right either! I ... ALL THREE OF THOSE!!!_

_**Yamcha: **GASP!!! How did you know!? _

_**Tien: **Because you sing it every five minutes..._

_**Yamcha:** Oh... right... OH WELL!!** -starts singing the ANNOYING song-** I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world, Life in plastic, It's fantastic! You can brush my hair, Undress me everywhere, Imagination, Life is your creation!! Come on Barbie let's go party... Aah aah aah yeah... Come on Barbie let's go party... Ooh oh! Ooh oh!!_

_**Vegeta:** AAAAH!!! SHUT HIM UP!!! SHUT HIM UP!!!_

_OKAY!!! GOKU!? REMEMBER THAT SWITCH THINGY I TOLD YOU NOT TO PULL!?_

_**Goku: **yes..._

_PULL IT NOW!!!_

_**Goku:** OKAY!!! **-pulls switch thingy-**_

_**Yamcha: -still singing stupid song-**_

_**-EXPLOSION!!!!!!-**_

_**Yamcha: -covered with ashes and soot-** Whoa... what happened?_

_That shut him up! Yay!!_

_**Goku:** ALRIGHT!!! Now... **-has a serious look on his face then goes goofy-** CAN WE START THE CHAPTER NOW PLEASE!!?_

_YES!! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK!!!_

_**Vegeta:** KAKAROT YOU MORON!!! **-punches Goku-**_

_**Goku:** OUCH!!! **-rubs arm- **Why you..._

_CHAPTER THREE!!! Starts... nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnow... nnnnnnnow... NOW!!! Now? Uh... NOW?! What's going on here!? Why isn't the chapter starting?!?_

_**Future Trunks:** **-sweat drop-** It's not starting because you're not writing it yet..._

_OH!!! Oopsies... heh heh... um... CHAPTER THREE STARTS...NOW!!!!!!_

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYChapterThreeYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!**

"CHI-CHI!!" Goku shouted as he pounded on the door... of his own house... "COME ON CHI-CHI!! OPEN UP!!!" He had been pounding on the door for about an hour now. Future Trunks was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed wondering why Goku didn't just open the door...

"Goku... Why don't you just open the door...?" He asked as he pulled a blade of grass out of the ground.

Goku quickly turned around and glared the most evil glare you've ever seen at Future Trunks who cowered a little... just a little... Trunks gulped and decided he better not open his mouth and say something for a while...

Goku narrowed his eyes, "That's what I thought..." then he went back to pounding on the door... of his own house...

Trunks sighed and laid down on the grass. He began to wonder about things... nothing in particular... just... things. He was mostly wondering about the future... Trunks sighed again. _I hope Mother is okay... _he thought. Suddenly, Trunks' peaceful thoughts were interrupted by a door being slammed open and Chi-Chi's loud, shrill, screaming voice...

"GOKU!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST OPEN THE DOOR YOURSELF!? AM I YOUR SLAVE!?!"

"Uh... I... love you too?" Goku laughed nervously and scratched his head.

Trunks sweat dropped and hoped that he wouldn't have to witness Goku's horrible, bloody death...

**ONE HOUR AND A BUNCH OF FLYING OBJECTS LATER!!!**

Goku was rubbing his sore head after Chi-Chi "accidentally" threw a bunch of pots and pans at him.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi..." Goku said.

"Goku... You should have just opened the door..." Trunks said as he rolled his eyes.

Goku glared at Trunks and stuck out his tongue. Trunks gasped and unsheathed his sword. Goku looked at him in shock and went Super Saiyan. The two were about to go ballistic on each other but... Chi-Chi turned around to look at them. Goku quickly descended from Super Saiyan and scratched his head nervously. Trunks put his sword away and blushed.

Trunks jabbed Goku with his elbow, "Tell her why we're here Goku!" He whispered.

Goku looked at Trunks and frowned, "But Trunks, I'm starving! Can we eat first!?" he whispered back

Trunks sweat dropped and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand then glared at Goku.

Goku sighed in defeat, "Okay... we'll ask her to help us first..."

And with that being said, Goku explained the situation to Chi-Chi.

"...and if they don't get together, he will never be born!!!" Goku exclaimed as he pointed to Trunks. **(AN: NOOOO!!)**

Chi-Chi was confused. She was so very confused... "So..." she began, "You're telling me that Vegeta and Bulma get together... and... have a child?!"

Goku closed his eyes and nodded... **(AN: And he nodded so very formally... -glares sinisterly- Vegeta: ...? -takes a few steps away from VFC-)**

Chi-Chi was shocked... She sat down on the couch and stared at nothing... nothing but the air... Goku looked at her strangely. Suddenly Chi-Chi began to laugh hysterically. Goku gasped and looked at her in shock.

"Chi-Chi, this is not a laughing matter!! This guy's life is at steak!! He's a really nice kid too!!" Goku exclaimed while waving his arms.

"It's just.. HA HA HA! funny that... ha ha ha! he's Bulma and... ha ha! Vegeta's kid!! ha ha ha ha!!" Chi-Chi said while still laughing hysterically.

"Umm..." Trunks began, "Mrs. Chi-Chi, do you have any ideas on how to get my parents together?"

Chi-Chi laughed a little more then she calmed down, took a deep breath, and said, "Well, it's very close to Christmas, and you know what that means!"

Goku looked at her excitedly, "Presents!?"

"Well, that too... but that's not what I was thinking of..." Chi-Chi answered.

"Food?"

"Nope..."

"Santa...Clause?"

"No Goku..."

Goku thought for a moment. What was Chi-Chi talking about?! He _had_ to know! Chi-Chi noticed how hard Goku was thinking about this. She decided she better tell him before he hurt himself... like last time... when he had to go to the hospital...

Chi-Chi sighed, "I'm talking about mistletoe!"

Trunks cried out in shock,"WHERE!?" he looked around quickly and nervously.

"No, there isn't any around right now!" Chi-Chi said desperately trying to calm him down.

Trunks let out a sigh of relief, "Phew... That's good..."

Chi-Chi shook her head and continued to explain her plan... **(AN: MWA HA HA HA HA!!!)**

"Well, you know that when two people go under some mistletoe at the same time they have to kiss, right?" Chi-Chi explained.

Goku nodded his head. Trunks thought about this for a minute.

"So, you're saying we have to get my parents to... kiss??" Trunks asked.

Chi-Chi nodded, "That's correct."

"But... how will that get them together?" Trunks asked.

"Well, maybe if while they are kissing we play some really romantic music on a stereo." Chi-Chi began to explain.

"And... that will do... what?" Trunks had no idea where Chi-Chi was going with this whole plan.

"Well, maybe they will really get into the kiss and... uh... you know..." Chi-Chi explained nervously.

Trunks raised his eyebrow, "And?"

Chi-Chi began to blush, "You know...!"

Trunks thought... and thought... and... thought... Suddenly his eyes bulged, "Ohhh!! I get it now..." he said nervously. "But... how do we get them to go under the mistletoe at the same time?" he asked.

"Well..." Chi-Chi began to explain but Goku cut in, "WE PUSH THEM!!" He exclaimed while jumping up and down.

Trunks looked at him in shock, "But Goku, we can't let them know we're trying to get them together!"

Goku stopped jumping, "Oh... right... So... what do we do then??" he asked as he looked at Chi-Chi who shrugged.

Suddenly, someone wearing a black cloak, a black hat, and black sunglasses crashed through the window as if they were an agent from the FBI! **(AN: AAAAAAAAHH!!)**

They dusted them self off, "I know what we can do..." the person said very cool like.

Trunks looked at this person, "Piccolo??"

The person wearing black really was Piccolo! But he's in disguise... so don't tell any one that he's Piccolo! What?! You already did!? Oh wait... Trunks did... Shame on you Trunks! You blew Piccolo's cover! NO SOUP FOR YOU!!

Goku looked at Piccolo and raised an eyebrow, "What's with the outfit?"

Piccolo took off the sunglasses and glared at Goku, "It's my disguise but SOMEBODY blew my cover!" he answered then glared at Trunks.

Trunks looked at the ground and muttered a "sorry".

"So Piccolo," Goku began while wearing his famous goofy grin, "What's your plan??"

Piccolo cleared his throat and began to explain his plan, "Well, we just put the stupid mistletoe everywhere, and I do mean _everywhere,_ so it will be hard for them to not be caught under the damn mistletoe." Piccolo said then folded his arms.

Goku blinked, then... he blinked again, "That... is... BRILLIANT! I'm gonna call you 'The All Knowing Piccolo' from now on!"

Piccolo smirked then said, "Yes... I do know all!"

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYPiccoloKnowsAllYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!**

_**Piccolo:** Yes... I do know all._

_**Vegeta:** No you don't! I do!!_

_**Piccolo: **What did you say you midget!?_

_**Vegeta:** Well at least I'm not GREEN!!! _

_**VFC:** Guys! Guys... Stop fighting! Oh and... YOU'RE BOTH WRONG!!_

_**Vegeta & Piccolo:** HUH!?_

_**VFC: **BULMA KNOWS ALL!!_

_**Vegeta: **Huh... for some reason I thought you were going to say you know all..._

_**VFC:** ME!? HA HA HA HA HA!!! YEAH RIGHT!! Ahem... Anywho, please **REVIEW** everyone!!_

_**Goku:** Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, how lovely are your branches! Or... something like that... Tomorrow is Christmas Eve!! And the next day... IS CHRISTMAS!!!_

_**VFC:** Ooh! That's right!! So everyone **REVIEW** as a Christmas present to me!!_


	4. Hysteria!

_Vegeta's Female Clone (VFC): OMG! I'm sooooooooo late! I'm sorries! I had brain block... (shakes fist) Curse the brain block... But now I have some ideas!_

_Vegeta: Sure you do..._

_VFC: I'm serious!! I have some ideas!!!_

_Vegeta: Yeah... And Hercule defeated Cell... (rolls eyes)_

_Goku: HERCULE BEAT CELL?!?!?!?!?!?_

_Vegeta: ..._

_Mirai Trunks: Goku, he was using sarcasm..._

_Goku: Oh... What's sarcasm?_

_Vegeta: ... _--;

_VFC: (completely oblivious to what is going on) I wanna thank all the reviewers, 'cause without you guys, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS THING!! So um.. Thanks! Ahem... In this chappie something happens! Wanna know what happens?? Well, I'm not gonna tell you! So you'll just have to find out by yourself!! Also there's gonna be a part with King Vegeta in it! I'm gonna spell his name 'Vegita' so we don't get confused... So when you see 'Vegita' I am talking about King Vegeta, and when you see 'Vegeta' I'm talking about good old Veggie!! Okies, Launch wants to do the disclaimer!!! Take it away Launch! (hides behind a thick piece of metal)_

_Launch: **Disclaimer: NO WAY! She doesn't own DBZ!! If she did, I would shoot her!!!! (pulls out a machine gun and fires it at everything in sight)**_

_VFC: Eeep! Chappie 4 starts NOW!!! _

Talking _Thinking_ **(AN: Author's Note)**

---------------------------------------------------

**Once Upon A Something**

**Chapter 4**

----------------------------------------------------

Mirai Trunks took a moment to think about Piccolo and Chi-Chi's "Master Plan". To be honest, Trunks didn't think it was going to work...No... He didn't think it was going to work at all... He sighed and shook his head. Piccolo noticed this and glared daggers at Trunks.

"WHAT?!" He spat questioningly.

Trunks sighed again, "I really don't think that's a good plan," he began, "not a good plan at all..." then he shook his head.

"Well, I don't see **_you _**coming up with any ideas. Do you have any ideas!? Huh? Huh? HUH?! Nope, didn't think so! HA!!!" Piccolo growled and folded his arms.

Trunks rolled his eyes. **(AN: Like father, like son?)** "Ok," he said, "we'll save that plan as a last resort..."

Goku was staring at a wall. Don't ask why he was staring at that wall, he doesn't know either... Suddenly, there was an idea! Litterally, there was an idea written on the wall he was staring at... So he read it.

"Hey, guys," Goku began, "what if we call these guys?"

Trunks and Piccolo looked at each other, then they both looked at Goku. Finally Trunks spoke,

"What guys?" he asked.

Goku pointed to the wall, "These guys!" he exclaimed, "it says that they are experts at getting people together!"

Trunks examined the wall and rubbed his chin in thought, "So it does..." he said, "but are we really going to call these guys? I mean, their phone number is written on a wall in pencil, and most of the words are spelled wrong! And... is that a smiley face above that 'I'??"

Goku shrugged, "So, they might be morons...so what?" he said, "but we **_have _**to do what the wall commands us to do! I mean, has the wall ever lied to us?!" asked Goku as he pointed to the wall dramatically.

Piccolo slapped Goku across the face, "Get ahold of yourself, man!" he shouted into Goku's face as he grabbed onto Goku's shoulders and began to shake him, "It's just a wall!! Walls know nothing!! Nothing I tell you! NOTHING!!!"

Goku looked at Piccolo as if he had just insulted his mother, "Piccolo! You should **_never _**doubt the wall!!" Goku turned to the wall and began to caress it. "Don't worry, Wall. He didn't mean it. You're a good wall, and **_I'd_** never doubt you!" Goku leaned over and gently kissed the wall. This made Piccolo and Trunks stare at him strangely for quite some time.

**MEANWHILE**

Everyone's favorite prince of everyone's favorite race of aliens was asleep on the couch, reasons unknown... Most likely because he was tired...! Or...something... Well anyways, he was asleep. He was muttering sweet nothings about killing Kakarot, and that he is the prince of all blah blah blah, blah blah blah. blah blah blah blah blah... Bulma heard his odd muttering from the next room. She decided to go see what he was muttering about, mostly because she had nothing better to do. So, she went into the next room. For some odd reason, she decided to kneel down and just stare at Vegeta, so she did! Why? I have no idea! After about a few minutes of doing nothing but stare at Vegeta, she decided to wake him up.

"Vegeta. Hey Vegeta!" She put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. Vegeta did nothing but groan angrily and turn over so his back was facing Bulma.

Bulma, now annoyed, screamed at his...back, "VEGETA, WAKE YOUR ASS UP!!!"

This startled Vegeta and made him fall to the floor. Vegeta stood up angrily and glared down at her, "Woman! What's the big idea?!"

"Oh, calm down!" Bulma argued, "Vegeta! I'm bored!"

Vegeta arched his eyebrow, "Then... why don't you just do something and leave me be?! Why don't you just go on one of those stupid 'dates' or whatever with that weak, scar-faced, human, Yamcha?" he said as he folded his arms.

Bulma frowned and looked down at the ground, "Yamcha..." she whispered.

Vegeta sighed, _Kami, I hope she doesn't cry... Wait a minute, why do I care if she cries?! _Suddenly, a thought hit Vegeta. He growled angrily, picked the thought up off the ground, and read it.

"Oh. My. Kami." he said after reading the thought. Bulma looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'M GOING SOOOOOFFFTT!!!!!" Vegeta cried. Bulma arched an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again. When she finally did say something, all she could manage to say was "huh?"

Vegeta gripped Bulma's shoulders and looked her right in the eyes, "I'm. Going. Soft! What don't you understand about that?!" Vegeta released her and began to nervously bite his fingernails.

Bulma was confused, "And... that's a bad thing...?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at her in shock. Then he remembered something, _She's not a Saiyan, so she won't know what this means... Maybe that's a good thing... but wait...!!_

And suddenly Vegeta had a flashback!!!

**FLASHBACK**

"Vegeta, I am going to tell you about mates," King Vegita told his four year old son, Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "But, Father-"

"No buts!" King Vegita argued.

"Fine..." Vegeta said as he sighed and sat down on the ground ready to hear his father's lecture.

King Vegita cleared his throat and began to explain to Vegeta, "Alright, you already know that you can't just **_choose_** a mate, correct?"

Vegeta nodded his head in pure boredom, "Yes, Father..."

"And why can't you just **_choose _**a mate?" King Vegita questioned his young son.

The young prince rolled his eyes, "Because a Saiyan's courtship is written in the stars..." he said sounding very monotonous.

"That is correct," King Vegita praised his son by patting him on the head. Vegeta rolled his eyes...again...

"Alright now," the king began, "I will tell you about the things you experience when you have found your true mate,"

Vegeta looked at his father in disgust, _Oh joy..._, he thought.

"First, you will start to care about things. You can say that you kind of go... soft..." the king explained.

The young Vegeta sighed...AGAIN... _Great, _he thought sarcastically, _sounds like fun..._

**OUT OF FLAHSBACK (AN: For now... Mwa ha ha ha...)**

Vegeta was in shock, he had the first symptom!! He was in so much shock, that he just stood there staring at nothing...but the air... Bulma was kind of freaked out. _Why did Vegeta just zone out??_ she asked herself.

"Vegeta?" Bulma began waving her hand in front of his face, "Hello? Earth to Vegeta..?"

Bulma continued to wave her hand in front of Vegeta's face. He suddenly snapped out of his trance and grabbed her waving hand.

"Stop that..." he said.

"Ok, sorry... Um... Vegeta, are you...Ok?" Bulma asked him.

Vegeta thought for a moment. Should he tell her? No.. He shouldn't... but... he should! GAH!!! He didn't know what he should do! Vegeta sighed and decided...that he would tell her.

----------------------------------------------------

_VFC: CLIFFHANGER TIME!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!_

_Mirai Trunks: You do know that people are going to hate you for this, right?_

_VFC: Yep... _

_Goku: LIKE ME!! (starts slapping VFC's face) I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!! _

_Vegeta: K-Kakarot, calm yourself! (grabs Goku and drags him away from VFC)_

_Goku: I WILL GET YOU FOR THIIIIIIIIIS!!!! (shakes his fist)_

_Vegeta: In you go... (throws Goku into a closet and closes the door)_

_Goku: Vegeta...! It's dark in here...!_

_Vegeta: Too bad... (walks away)_

_VFC: **Review** peoples! And I'll try to take less time with the updating...ness!_


	5. Um Yeah Chapter 5

_VFC: YAY!!! Here I am!!! (a baby in the distance starts crying) SHUT UP!!! But anywho, see? SEE!? I told you peoples that I would take less time with the updatingness! Well... It still took me a while... BUT NOT AS LONG AS LAST TIME!! WOOT!! Hooray for me! PARTY AT...VEGETA'S PLACE!!!_

_Vegeta: ... (glares at VFC)_

_VFC: Errrrmm... ahem... anywho, I'm gonna thank the reviewers now!!!! Ahem, so here we go..._

_**The Petulant Purple Princess -** Yes...yes... It took me forever... I'M SORRIES!!!_

_**Future Trunks lover - **You really think this story rocks!? Hooray!!! Cookie for you! And... You think... **I** rock too...? (tears in eyes) You can have the whole package of cookies...!! _

_**Happy-Hippy - **Yes... poor Vegeta... give him a moment of silence...ok moment's up... He **still** hates me for having those thingies happen to him... Hee hee... Cliffhangers are bad!!! Why I wrote one, we will never know... mwa ha ha ha ha..._

_**chibigurl734 - **Crazyness is good... And, well, I'm continuing my crazyness!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mirai Trunks: Those were the only people who reviewed chapter 4?_

_VFC: Yep..._

_Mirai Trunks: Huh..._

_VFC: There might be more! But sometimes their reviews don't show up! Grrr... OK HERE WE GO!!!!!!!! Vegeta, disclaimer please..._

_Vegeta: ... (rolls eyes) Fine... **DISCLAIMER:** **No... She doesn't own DragonBall Z, the characters, or any songs or crap that she might use in this story...She owns nothing... Got it?**_

_VFC: I do own my sprained ankle...and it hurts!!!_

_Vegeta: ...whatever..._

_VFC: Whatever yourself! Now...CHAPPIE 5 STARTS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We get to go into another flashback! I think..._

_**--------------------------------------------**_

**Once Upon A Something**

**Chapter 5**

_**--------------------------------------------**_

The prince...was going soft..._ I have to tell her before 'it' happens..._ Vegeta thought as he shuddered. 'It' was a curse that took place if a Saiyan did not hurry up and mate their...mate...

"Bulma, I-" suddenly Vegeta was interrupted by the most hideous sight anyone has ever seen... Bulma's mom...

"OH!!" exclaimed Mrs. Briefs, "Bulma! Vegeta! How are you, dearies?!"

Vegeta glared at her and growled. How dare this woman get in the way!! He will have his revenge... maybe not now, or later... maybe not in a zillion years! But he will have it...

"Hello Mom," said Bulma.

Vegeta, not really caring for the company of Bulma's psycho mother, stormed out of the room while mutterings some not so nice words.

"Oh my!" Bulma's mother said in her usual cheery and annoying voice... "Was it something I said!?"

Bulma shook her head, "No. At least... I don't think so..." Bulma shrugged, "Vegeta's been acting kinda strange lately..." Bulma wanted to know what Vegeta was trying to tell her before her mother 'rudely' interrupted... Just when Bulma was about to go find Vegeta, her father walked in.

"Bulma! There you are!" he said with a smile.

"Oh," Bulma said, "Hello Dad."

"Bulma, dear," said Dr/Mr. **(AN: Whatever you want to call him...) **Briefs, "I just came to tell you that your mother and I are going on a...uh... business trip! Yeah... And we won't be back for five weeks!"

Bulma stared at him. She was going to be alone...for five weeks... Alone... with... Vegeta! She couldn't be alone with Vegeta for FIVE WEEKS! Sure, she thought he was pretty good looking... but he was annoying sometimes! Annoying... but... good looking... no doubt about that... Maybe they should go out or something... Yeah... Or maybe even get married... or- Bulma scolded herself, _Stop thinking things like that, Bulma!_ _He's Vegeta... He could never like you..._ Bulma thought for a moment, _or... could he?_ Bulma shook her head to try to get these thoughts out of her head, but she couldn't... She kept thinking...about Vegeta...

**MEANWHILE**

"I FOUND ONE!!" cried Goku as he sped through the sky.

"NO WAY!" Mirai Trunks argued while flying close behind, "I FOUND IT FIRST!" Trunks then tackled Goku and the two Saiyans fell to the ground and began beating the crap out of each other...

Piccolo, rolled his eyes, _Idiots... I'm surrounded by idiots..._

Okies, well, Goku, Piccolo, and Trunks were trying to find a phone booth so they could call the two nut-jobs- er... I mean, "experts at love". Goku decided to turn this into a game. The first to find a phone booth would be the winner, and the loser had to buy the winner lunch! Goku and Trunks were having fun with this game... but Piccolo... told them they were idiots, and he wanted to take no part in their "childish" games... Party pooper...

Piccolo folded his arms and landed on the ground. He glared at the two for a small amount of time, "Isn't one of you going to call that number...?" he asked.

Goku and Trunks didn't hear him...

"TRUNKS! I FOUND IT FIRST, AND YOU KNOW IT!!" Goku shouted as he punched Trunks.

"OUCH! NO WAY GOKU! I FOUND IT FIRST!!!" Trunks argued as he punched Goku back.

"I SAW IT FIRST!"

"WELL, I GOT TO IT FIRST!!!"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SOOOOOOO SPECIAL JUST BECAUSE YOU CAME FROM THE FUTURE! YOU THINK YOU SHOULD WIN JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE!!! WELL, GUESS WHAT?! I DON'T CARE!!!"

"WELL YOU THINK YOU'RE-" they stopped fighting suddenly... They heard the sound of beeping... Beeping, like the beep a phone makes when you dial a number... They both looked towards the phone booth and saw Piccolo punching in buttons on the phone while saying some very mean words.** (AN: Not mean like, 'Dude! That's mean!' But 'WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME!? (starts crying)' Yeah...)** Seeing this, they both fell over...

Piccolo looked at them and rolled his eyes for about the billionth time... The phone rang... and rang... and...rang... then suddenly, "Hello?" Piccolo's eyes widened, _That voice! It sounds so familiar..! It sounds like- but it can't be! He's dead!_ "Helloooo?" the familiar voice said yet again.

Piccolo finally decided to answer, "Uh...! Y-yes, hello..!"

"Who is this?" the voice in the phone asked.

"Who is _this?_" Piccolo asked.

"You tell me first,"

"No, you tell _me_ first,"

"Look, if you don't tell me who you are, you will die! You hear me?! DIE!!!"

Piccolo smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand (the one he wasn't holding the phone with), _Yep... It's definaltly him..._ Piccolo sighed and said, "I am Piccolo..."

"PICCOLO?!" the voice shouted suddenly.

Piccolo dropped the phone, cursed, then picked it up again, "Yes... Now who are you?" he asked as he sweat dropped.

"I am- H-hey! _I'm_ using the phone-" suddenly another voice came on the phone, "Hello??" said the other voice.

Piccolo growled and thought, _Oh great! Not him too! _"Hello..." Piccolo said monotonously **(AN: I learned a big word...!)**

"'Ey, it's you!" said the voice, "'Member me!? It's Nappa! Ya know... The big Saiyan guy who came to Earth with Vegeta! Oh and Raditz is here too..."

_Great..._ Piccolo thought, _This will be a long day..._

**MEANWHILE... AGAIN!**

Vegeta was leaning against a wall with his arms folded and his eyes closed. Bulma walked in and looked around the room. Then she saw him.

"Vegeta, there you are," she said while smiling.

Vegeta opened one eye and looked at her, "What do you want?"

Bulma put her hands on her hips, "I don't _want_ anything," She smirked, "your Highness," she said. Her voice was filled with sarcasm, "but..."

Vegeta opened his other eye. Now he was looking at her with both eyes, "But?"

Bulma blushed slightly. She didn't even know why, but she did, "But, um...uh..." Why couldn't she get the words out?! GAH!!! She sighed, "Never mind..." Bulma hung her head and began to walk out of the room. Vegeta stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and met his dark, ebony eyes.

"Woman, you obviously came here for something... Now what is it?" He asked.

Bulma didn't know what to say. She didn't _want_ to say anything. She just wanted to stand there and look into Vegeta's eyes.

"Vegeta, I... um..."

"Yes...?"

Suddenly Bulma noticed something, "Vegeta, why do your teeth look longer and...sharper?"

"What?!" Vegeta felt one of his teeth with his thumb. He then examined his thumb. It had blood on it! His teeth were indeed sharper and they even drew blood from his thumb. Vegeta cursed. "It" has begun... Mwa ha ha ha ha ha...

_**-------------------------------------------**_

_VFC: Mwa ha ha ha... IT HAS BEGUN!!! _

_Mirai Trunks: What has begun?_

_He is... changing... (Evil grin) And things are starting to get... steamy... Heh heh heh..._

_Vegeta: You're a moron..._

_VFC: A mormon?! But I'm from Earth!_

_Vegeta: - -;; You've been watching The Simpsons too much..._

_VFC: So it would seem... But anywho, THERE'S CHAPTER FIVE!!! Now **REVIEW**! OH! And if there are a bunch of spelling errors, I AM SORRY!! My stupid spell-check won't work... DARN YOU, SPELL-CHECK! (shakes fist)_


	6. Raditz and Nappa are here!

_Vegeta's Female Clone: And here I am...AGAIN! _

_Group of People: BOOOOOOOOO!!!_

_VFC: SILENCE YOU FIENDS!!_

_Group of People: NEVER!! WE SHALL NOT BE SILEEEEEENCED!!!! **(they all run away)**_

_VFC: Uh... Hmm... Well... uh... MY SPELL CHECK STILL DOESN'T WORK!! Let's hope there aren't too many mistakes! **(I cross my fingers)** AND NOW IT'S REVIEWER TIME!!!_

_**---------------**_

_**The Petulant Purple Princess - **Hooray for your review thingy working again! And yes... It could get VERY interesting...mwa ha ha ha ha..._

_**daughteralucard - **YES INDEED!! PARTY!!! Steamyness is scary... (shudders) But it's also... umm... Not... scary too?_

_**Uchiha Itami - **ITAMI!! Did you kill BK!? **(glares)** Of course you didn't... He's your creator!!! Why would you kill your creator!? Unless you wanted power...!! Well anywho, thanks for rooting for ME! Woot! And remember... DON'T PANIC!!! IT WON'T HELP YOU AT ALL!!!_

_**Future Trunks lover - **Hooray! Thankies! OH! And you aren't crazy... EVERYONE ELSE IS!! **(laughs crazily)**_

_Mirai Trunks: ...? **(stares at VFC like she's crazy)**_

_**Cari - (Vegeta glares at Cari)** VEGETA STOP IT!! Yes, yes! I **WILL **continue it just to piss Vegeta off! Because that's a fun thing to do... heh heh heh..._

_Vegeta: I hate you..._

_VFC: I ALREADY KNEW THAT! _

_Vegeta: **(glares at VFC)**_

_**Nindy Kyoko Shinretzu - **INSANITY!!! I'll keep it up! MWA HA HA HA HA!!! _

_**DragonBall Z maineak - **Add on to it..?? I'll try but-_

_Vegeta: -but your small brain can't think very well!_

_VFC: Shut up...!_

_**Happy Hippy - **Yay! Random humor makes the world go around! Right...? Am I right...?? Can fishies fly?! Can you kill a man with a banana?! What about a book by CHARLES DICKENS?! _

_Vegeta: ...Is it just me, or are you getting even more insane by the second...?_

_VFC: That's for me to know and you to...umm...uh...never know!!_

_Vegeta: **(rolls his eyes)**_

_VFC: Your eyes are beautiful when you roll them..._

_Vegeta: ...?!_

_**kittygirl998939 - **Thanks for the review! And don't laugh too hard or you'll pass out! That happens to me sometimes... **(laughes nervously)**_

_**chibigurl734 - **Yes, yes, indeed... Fun it shall be!! Wa ha ha!_

_**am am (it won't let me put the underscore...) - **Wow! You really think this is one of the funniest fics out there...? I feel so honored! Thankies! _

_**---------------**_

_Mirai Trunks: 11 reviewers this time?_

_VFC: Yup!!!_

_Mirai Trunks: That's good...I guess..._

_VFC: It **IS** good! And now... I'll do a dance... **(does a little dance)**_

_Piccolo: What the fu-_

_VFC: THERE WILL BE NO SAYING THAT WORD!_

_Piccolo: fudge...?_

_VFC: Oh... I thought you were gonna say fu- _

_Goku: **(running around frantically)** MY HEAD'S ON FIRE!!!_

_VFC: Uh... TIME FOR CHAPTER 6!!!! But first... DISCLAIMER!!! Sasuke's turn!_

_Sasuke: This isn't even a Naruto fic-_

_VFC: JUST DO IT!!!!! **(chases after Goku)**_

_Sasuke: Fine... fine... **Disclamer: VFC does not own DragonBall Z or the characters. If she did, she wouldn't be such a loser...**_

_VFC: **(comes back) **...Meanie..._

_Sasuke: Whatever..._

_VFC: **(glares at Sasuke)** OMG! I lied in the last chapter! We never...went...into...another...flashback...Maybe we will in this one! Oh and also, I changed the rating to **T **in case... ... ... um... uh... in case... SOMETHING HAPPENS!!! _

_Vegeta: ... **(kind of nervous)** What could happen...?_

_VFC: That's another thing for me to know and for you to...um...not know!!_

_Vegeta: ... **(gulps)**_

"Talking" _thinking _(**AN: Author's note)**

_**----------------------------------------**_

**Once Upon A Something**

**Chapter 6**

_**----------------------------------------**_

**(Music starts playing)**

Hikaru kumo tsukinuke FLY AWAY! (Fly away!)

Karada-juu ni hirogaru panorama

Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte! (okotte!)

Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru

Toketa koori no naka ni

Kyouryuu ga itara tamanori shikomutai ne

CHALA-HEAD-CHALA!

Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa!!

CHALA-HEAD-CHALA!

Mune ga pachi-pachi suru-

**(Vegeta, becoming annoyed, decides to end this and hits VFC over the head with a baseball bat)**

**&#&#$#**

Vegeta was in shock... So much shock..._ My teeth...are growing sharper by the second... CRAP!! _He was in so much shock that he didn't even notice the strange look Bulma was giving him.

"Uh... Vegeta..? So... what's with the teeth-getting-sharperness?" she asked him.

_Crap! What the hell should I do?! Lie! Yeah! That always works! Unless...the person you are lying to knows that you're lying...or...they find out that you lied to them later... then... you're in deep crap..._ Vegeta thought

"Um..." Vegeta hesitated.

"Well?" Bulma asked as she folded her arms and tapped her left foot impatiantly.

"Erm... I uh..." Vegeta sweat dropped," I started to use...um... a new... toothpaste! Yeah..." he said as he laughed nervously and scratched his head.

Bulma raised her eyebrow suspiciously, "Vegeta..."

Vegeta couldn't take this anymore... _Why is this woman so curious about my teeth becomming sharper!? Why won't she stop asking questions?!?! Why can't she just forget about my teeth and go away?!?!_ screamed Vegeta's thoughts. He couldn't stand how she kept staring at him questioningly.

"OK!!!" Vegeta shouted. His sudden outburst slightly scared Bulma. "It's a stupid transformation that the stupid Saiyans go through, and it's...it's... IT'S STUPID!!!!"

"But...why do the Saiyans go through this... this... 'interesting' transformation?" Bulma wanted to know what the heck was going on with this Saiyan.

Vegeta slightly blushed, folded his arms, and looked away from her, "I-I'm not telling you _that_!!"

"Why not?!" Bulma argued.

"Because...!!" Vegeta exclaimed nervously.

Bulma glared at him, _Why won't he tell me!?_ _Wait... Maybe he doesn't want to tell me because he-_, Bulma blinked... and suddenly she had tears in her eyes, "Vegeta... You don't want to tell me because... because... BECAUSE YOU HATE ME!!!"

"WHAT!? NO I DON-" Vegeta covered his mouth quickly before he could say anything else. _Stupid transformation...! _he thought.

Bulma looked at him, "You-you mean... you _don't _hate me...?"

Vegeta sighed, _Crap..._

**MEANWHILE!!**

"Goku, do you have any 4's...?" Trunks asked monotonously.

"GO FISH!!" Goku said excitedly with a goofy grin on his face.

Trunks rolled his eyes and picked up another card from the stack, "Whoa! I got the card I wanted! I get to go again!"

"DARN YOU!!!!" Goku screamed as he slapped Trunks across the face.

"GOKU!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?!" Trunks exclaimed as he rubbed his cheek.

"Why did I do what, Trunks?" Goku asked innocently.

Trunks glared at Goku with his mouth agape. Goku just sat in his place on the ground while holding his cards and grinning innocently, "Oh forget it!" Trunks exclaimed angrily as he threw his cards to the ground and stood up. Just then, at that very moment, Piccolo flew back from...wherever it is he went.

Goku looked at Piccolo just like a deer looks at headlights, "IT'S THE GREEN MAN FROM MARS!!!" he shouted as he hid behind Trunks, "Save me Trunks...!"

"Goku your so pathetic! It's just Piccolo!" Trunks yelled in Goku's face. This however only made Goku panic even more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! IT'S KING PICCOLO!!! HE'S COME BACK FROM THE DEAD TO SAY-"

Piccolo interrupted Goku by screaming at him at the top of his namekian lungs, "GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN!!!!"

Goku put his head down just like how a puppy does when it thinks it's in trouble and muttered "Sorry..."

Piccolo sweat dropped, "That's...ok...but... not really..."

Goku stared blankly at Piccolo, blinked a few times, then grinned cheesily. Piccolo rolled his eyes. **(AN: I make them roll their eyes a lot...don't I... OH WELL!!) **

"Raditz and Nappa are here..." Piccolo mumbled.

"Hiya!" Exclaimed Nappa.

"BROTHER!!!" Raditz exclaimed as he ran over to Goku and embraced him in a bear hug. Goku gasped for air as Piccolo and Trunks stared at them oddly.

"H...ello...Rad...itz...!" Goku gasped. Raditz released him and grinned.

"I think you almost snapped my back in two..." Goku complained.

"Sorry Brother! I'm just soooo excited to see you again!!" Raditz said practically jumping up and down.

"Raditz!!" Nappa shouted, "Did you get into my secret stash of sugar again?!"

Raditz blinked then grinned evilly, "Maaaaaaaayyyybbbeeeeeee..."

Nappa slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, "I thought so..." he muttered.

"Um... Helloooooooo?? We have a problem here! We don't have time to talk about who got into who's secret stash of sugar!!" Piccolo exclaimed angrily.

"OH!!!" Nappa exclaimed.

"Right..." said Raditz very seriously as he pulled out a pen and a notepad, "Now... Who are these people who have been struck by the arrows of love...?" Nappa looked at Raditz and tried not to laugh.

"Well, that's the problem..." explained Trunks, "See, they're _supposed_ to be in love but they aren't..."

"Oh I see! So we have some people with some love _issues_," Raditz said as he wrote something down on the notepad then looked back at Trunks, "Who are these people?"

Trunks began to explain more, "Well... the woman's name is Bulma and the man's name is-"

Raditz interrupted him, "Bulma?! Doesn't that mean bloomers?!" **(AN: It's true!!! If you don't believe me, then read the first DragonBall manga!!)**

Raditz tried to hide his laughter and Nappa chuckled slightly. Trunks rolled his eyes for about the zillionth time in this fanfic and glared at them.

"Erm... Who is the guy...?" Raditz asked nervously.

"Well," Trunks began, "his name is Vegeta."

Raditz and Nappa's eyes grew to about the size of bowling balls. They glanced at each other then went into a fit of laughter.

"H-hey...! This is serious!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Sorry! It's just that.. HA HA HA!! We know Vegeta..!! HA HA HA!!!" Raditz said as he continued to laugh.

"Y-yeah..! And...HA HA HA HA HA!!! We never thought Vegeta would be the type to...to...to...!! HA HA HA HA!!!" Nappa added.

Trunks felt as if a vain in his head would burst open. He had never been so angry and annoyed in his whole life. Raditz and Nappa were laughing harder and harder as the seconds passed, until... Trunks...finally snapped...

"IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING THIS INSTANT, YOU WILL BOTH DIE IN SEVEN DAYS!! SEVEN FRIGGEN DAYS I TELL YOU!!!!"

Raditz and Nappa froze and stared at Trunks like deer in headlights, except their eyes were even bigger.

"That's better..." Trunks said as he calmed down.

"So..." said Piccolo a little afraid that Trunks could snap again at any given moment **(AN: Hey! I'd be afraid of a pissed off Trunks too...!),** "what...are we going to do about this...this...issue...?"

Nappa became excited, "Oh, you'll find out soon!"

"Yep!!!" Raditz said very excitedly.

"Oh boy... I can't wait..." Piccolo said sarcastically.

"My foot is telling me that my spidey senses are supposed to be tingling!!!" Goku shouted for no apparent reason.

Piccolo punched him in the face.

_**----------------------------------------**_

_VFC: And there's chapter 6 for ya! It's the longest one so far!! I think... We still didn't go into another flashback! Darn... And also, I'm sorry this chappie is late!! Fanfiction kept saying "error" GAAH!!! It makes me so mad...!!! Oh!! And we have to celebrate!! _

_Mirai Trunks: ...Why...?_

_VFC: BECAUSE I'M ON THE FAVORITES LIST OF 15 PEOPLE, BAYBEE!!_

_Mirai Trunks: Please don't call me 'baybee' it's...creepy..._

_VFC: _Erm... ok...? But.. I didn't call YOU baybee... Uh... Well anywho, I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR HAVING ME AS ONE OF YOUR FAVORITES!!! WOOT!!!

_Goku: Seriously guys!! My spidey senses are supposed to be tingling!!_

_Vegeta: ...Kakarot... you don't have spidey senses..._

_Goku: I...don't...?_

_Vegeta: No... **- -;**_

_Goku: Oh..._

_VFC: Now, in the words of somebody I don't know: "Detekoi Tobikiri ZENKAI Power!"_

_Vegeta: ..._

_Piccolo: ..._

_VFC: ...What...?!_

_Mirai Trunks: **(sighs)** Everyone please **review**..._

_VFC: Bye, bye, bye... Go-ha-n Fu-shi-ki... I-pa-i..._

_Mirai Trunks: **(rolls his eyes)**_

_VFC: **(starts singing another song)** This time... This place... misused mistakes... too long... too late... Who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left. 'Cause you know, you know, you knooooow... I love yoooouu! I've loved you all along... and I miss yooooou! Been far away for far too long!!! **(stops singing)** Come on Veg! Why aren't you singing?!_

_Vegeta: **(blushing) **Why would I want to **sing**...!?_

_VFC: Because... **(starts singing again)** You loooove Bulmaaaa! And yooooou've loved her all along... and you missed heeeeerrrr when you were in spaaaace training for the 'droids!_

_Vegeta: STOP SINGING THAT!!! _

_VFC: ...! I JUST GOT AN IDEA!! _

_Goku: ...? Did that hurt..?_

_VFC: No...! **(sticks tongue out at Goku)** Well anywho, I'm gonna try (the key word being: **try**) to write a **SONGFIC **about **Vegeta**! And it's gonna be **that **song!_

_Vegeta: WHAT?!?!_

_Goku: **(changes the subject)** PLEASE **REVIEW**!!!!!!_

_VFC: YES!!! PLEASE DO!!! OH!! And another reason for this chappie being late is: MY INTERNET WAS SCREWED UP!!! GAAAAAAAAAH!!! **(starts punching the computer)** Owies... _

_Yamcha: And... what have we learned..?_

_VFC: Don't punch computers... your hands will hurt afterwards... _

_Yamcha: That is correct..._

_VFC: **(glares at Yamcha)**_


	7. WTF?

_Vegeta's Female Clone: Yay! It's time for chappie 7! Wow... Chapter 7... That's awesome!_

_Vegeta: Chapter 7... That's hardly an accomplishment..._

_VFC: Sure it is...! Well... for me it is...Mr... Meanie Face!!_

_Vegeta: Mr. Meanie Face... Can you get any dumber?_

_VFC: ...YES!!! DUMBER LIKE DUMB AND DUMBER...ER... **(Vegeta falls over)** ...TIME FOR THE REVIEWERS!!! **(creepy eye twitch)** I'm going to give them all cookies!_ **:D**

_**---------------**_

_**The Petulant Purple Princess - **__Yes!! I'm gonna make that songfic! Because it does indeed kick aspirin! __**(chuckles slightly)**__ That sounds so cool... Kicks ...ASPIRIN!! LOL!! **(Gives The Petulant Purple Princess some cookies)**_

_**Happy-Hippy - **__Thankies for liking the chappie! __Who doesn't love Chala-Head-Chala? It is a song among songs! **(Gives Happy-Hippy some cookies)**_

_Mirai Trunks: Um... ok then?_

_**DBZ maineak - (Eye twitch)**__ Do you mean add more details??? I'm-a not-a so good at-a the details-a! I'm-a gonna stop-a talkin' like-a Mario and-a Luigi now! **(Gives DBZ maineak some cookies)**_

_**SkyBell - (squeels) **__Ok...I'm never squeeling again... I'm so glad you love this story! I don't know why I made Raditz like that... um... ... ... ... I don't know... but I wuvs him too! Thanks for adding it to the favs and alerts! **(Gives SkyBell some cookies)**_

_**---------------**_

_VFC: ..._

_Vegeta: ...That's all...?_

_VFC: Yes... sniff sniff... I guess the last chappie __**SUCKED!**_

_Mirai Trunks: Um... Maybe no one read it because... they...didn't know you...wrote it...?_

_VFC: THAT COULD BE POSSIBLE ALSO!!! _

_Piccolo: Perhaps you didn't get many reviews because you changed the rating to T..._

_VFC: ...Maybe..._

_Mirai Trunks: Why'd you change it to that anyway?_

_VFC: ... I. Don't. Know. __**(blinks blankly)**_

_Mirai Trunks: ...'Kay?_

_VFC: Probably because... I made...everyone...swear...more...? I DON'T KNOW!! I think I changed it back to K plus...but I'll probably have to change it back to T because this chappie has a CRAPLOAD of badness words... Now time for the chappie!! I like this chappie... It makes me laugh..._

_Raditz: Ooh! Let me do the disclaimer!_

_Nappa: Raditz! Shut your big mouth! Who's gonna want to listen to YOU saying the disclaimer!? I wouldn't! The people... they want something... they want... MEEEE!!! _

_Raditz: No! They want me!!_

_Nappa: NO!! THEY WANT ME!!_

_Raditz: ME!!!_

_VFC: __**disclaimer: VFC likes to talk in third person... Vegeta says that Bulma is a Crazy Bitch...which is a song owned by Buckcherry... VFC does not own DBZ! VFC doesn't own anything!! NOTHING!!! AND VFC NEVER WILL!!! VFC IS ABOUT TO BE KILLED BY RADITZ AND NAPPA BECAUSE VFC DID THE DISCLAIMER WHEN THEY WANTED TO!!! VFC IS GOING TO STOP USING CAPS LOCK NOW!!! CHAPPIE TIME!!!! ...VFC wants a cookie...VFC's are all gone now... D:**_

"Talking" _thinking _**(AN: Author's Note)**

_VFC: __**WARNING!:**__ This chappie may not be for Yamcha fans... There are some things in there...saying...that...he's a bastard... and such... Just thought I should warn you... Um... __**NOW **__ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!!_

_**-------------------------**_

**Once Upon A Something**

**Chapter 7 (I'm gonna put something random here! ... ... ... PRETZELS!!)**

_**-------------------------**_

Raditz folded his arms. He looked thoughtful. So very thoughtful. Or... he was trying to look thoughtful...

"Ok," he finally said, "what we need to do about this little issue will be simple..." Raditz then nodded for some unknown reason...

Mirai Trunks gasped and looked at Raditz with a look of pure shock, "Seriously?" Mirai asked.

Raditz began to nod his head 'yes' but quickly shook his head, "No..."

"Damn..." Trunks sunk to the ground and sighed, "So, this _was_ a complete waste of time...Damn..."

"I said it wouldn't be easy..." explained Raditz while trying to look cool, but was failing at it miserably, "I never said it couldn't be done..."

Mirai Trunks raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the left a little, "Huh?" he questioned.

Raditz began to explain, "We just need-" before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Nappa who said, "WE NEED TO GET THEM DRUNK!!!"

Raditz nodded his head in agreement, "Wait a minute..." then he quickly looked at Nappa with his mouth agape, "WHAT?!"

"Let's try it!" Nappa said cheerfully. **(AN: Wouldn't that be scary to see Nappa acting...cheerfully?)**

"Umm..." Trunks began, "What could it...hurt...?" Trunks scratched his head nervously.

"Great!!" Nappa exclaimed as he pulled a GIGANTIC keg of beer pretty much out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from...?" asked a slightly freaked out Goku.

"I don't know!" Nappa replied cheerfully. **(AN: More like 'creepily'... (shudders))**

Goku laughed nervously and Piccolo-- I bet you can't guess what he did! --rolled his eyes.

"Ok... This isn't going to work..." Piccolo shook his head, "How in the hell are we supposed to get them drunk? What, are we just going to walk up to Bulma and Vegeta and say, 'Oh! We want you to get drunk so you'll _get-it-on_ and have Trunks! Here's some beer'?!" Piccolo rolled his eyes yet again.

"EXACTLY!!" Nappa exclaimed as he "accidentally" slapped Raditz across the face.

Raditz growled while Piccolo sweat dropped, "What...? HOW IS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO WORK!??!" he barked, fangs bared.

"I don't know..." Nappa said rather calmly, "We'll just have to find out... NOW STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!!!"

"...Idiot..."

"..."

**MEANWHILE!!**

"Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed cheerfully, "So... you don't hate me?"

Vegeta turned several shades of red, **(AN: Almost as red as my Neopet, Shoyru! Yes... I have a NeoPet, and he's cool!)** "W-w-w-wha-what are you t-t-t-talking about...!? I-I-I-I-I hate your bloody guts...!!"

Bulma looked at him with a sinister smile on her face, "Vegeta..."

Vegeta began to sweat nervously. His thoughts began to scream, _STOP!! STOP IT!!! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!! You look so beautiful when you look at me like that... so very beautiful... I love it how your beautiful sapphire _**(AN: Spell check still doesn't work, so SP?!)**_ eyes sparkle with rage one minute and look so calm the next... I want her... I want her to be...my mate... I will make you mine, Woman... WHERE THE F__**(censored)**__K DID THAT COME FROM!?!?! Sleep! Yes, that's it... I just need sleep! I'll go to sleep and when I wake up... this will all just have been a dream! Yes. Just a horrible dream... A horrible, vile, annoying, beautiful, woman-staring-at-me-beautifully dream... ... ... ... STUPID THOUGHTS!!!_

"Wo-Woman...!" Vegeta's nervous voice cracked slightly, "Stop pestering me, and let me go to bed...!" This being said, Vegeta briskly walked passed Bulma and headed for the sanctuary of his room.

Bulma smirked as she watched him walk away... Oh, how evilly she smirked...and thought, _Bulma: One, Vegeta: Zero... mwa ha ha ha ha..._ Her evil thought laugher soon found its way out of Bulma's mouth, "Mwa ha ha ha ha... MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!! HA HA HA!!! HA!"

"BULMA, DEAR? ARE YOU OK??" shouted Dr. Briefs from the next room.

Bulma recovered from her...laughing fit... and answered in the sweetest voice she could muster, **(AN: Mus...ter... LOL!)** "Yes, Daddy! I'm fine!"

KNOCK, KNOCK!!!

"BULMA, SWEETIE, COULD YOU GET THE DOOR???" Bulma's mother screeched in her annoyingly **(AN: SP!?!)** high pitched voice

"The door? At this time of night!?" Bulma shouted angrilly, "Who the hell could be knocking on the door at this hour?!" Bulma grumbled and growled while mumbling mean words and walking towards the door...but...she stubbed her toe on the wall on her way there... "OWWW!!!! SON OF A BITCH!!!" she shrieked as she hopped around on the foot with the not-stubbed toe, "YOU STUPID WALL!!" While not thinking...she kicked the wall with her other foot... "OWW!!! YOU BASTARD WALL WITH SHIT ON TOP!!!" She continued to hop to the door, "Mother effing piece of-" then she opened the door, and what she saw...was...something she did not want to see: ...Yamcha's smiling face...

"Hey Babe!"

SLAM!!! Bulma slammed the door right in his face and muttered some very mean words about lying, cheating, bastards.

"Bulmaaaaa!! I just want to talk to you! Please!!" Yamcha, A.K.A.: The Bastard, whined from the other side of the door.

"VEGETA!!! ARE YOU STILL AWAKE?!" Bulma yelled.

"NO!!" Vegeta yelled back.

"VEGETA, YOU'RE CLEARLY AWAKE!!! I'M NOT STUPID!!!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IF I'M AWAKE, WOMAN!?"

Bulma smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, "BECAUSE YOU'RE ANSWERING TO EVERYTHING I SAY, YOU ASSHOLE!!!"

...Silence...

"...Ha ha... Very funny Vegeta..."

Vegeta sighed as he entered the room, "What do you want..."

"Vegeta..." Bulma calmly began...then she exploded, "DO YOU WANT TO KILL THE LYING, CHEATING, BASTARD AT THE DOOR?!"

Vegeta's eyes lit up, "Do I!? OF COURSE!! I haven't killed something for sooooooooo loooooong..."

"WHAT?!" was the reply that came from behind the **NOT** opened door. "BULMA, WAIT!! PLEASE!! I JUST WANT TO TALK!!!"

Bulma sighed, "Fine... But if you try to grope me or ask me to be your girlfriend again...I _will_ let Vegeta kill you..." she said as she opened the door.

"Thanks..." Yamcha said nervously, "Look Bulma, I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?"

Bulma glared at him, "I thought I told you not to ask me to be your girlfriend again! Vegeta..."

Vegeta chuckled evilly as he cracked his knuckles...preparing to beat Yamcha to a pulp...

Yamcha's eyes buldged, **(AN: SP?!)** "I-I-I-I'M NOT!!! I just want you to forgive me!! That girl...she was cold and... it was raining... She just needed a place to stay for the night!"

"Where, in your bed?" Vegeta muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"SHUT UP, VEGETA!!" Yamcha shouted.

"_You_ know it's true, _I_ know it's true... I could smell those women all over you..." Vegeta replied calmly.

"...!? _THOSE WOMEN?!_ YOU MEAN THERE WAS _MORE_ THAN _ONE _GIRL YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH?!" Bulma screamed as a vain popped out of her head, "HOW MANY?!?!"

"There was only the one-" Yamcha tried to poorly defend himself, but Vegeta interrupted, "About six..." Vegeta stated.

Bulma's left eye twitched, she clenched her fists, lifted her right leg behind her, and booted Yamcha... right in the butt. Yamcha went flying across the street and landed in a dumpster.

"BULMA, I-" Yamcha's words were cut off by the dumpster lid falling right on top of his head.

Bulma folded her arms and "hmphed" while Vegeta... stared at her...

"WHAT!?" Bulma screamed.

"N-Nothing..." Vegeta replied.

"Good..."

"Yes..."

"..."

"...?"

"...STOP STARING! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO BED?!"

Vegeta blinked, "Uh... I...I was!! ... I..._AM_!! G-Goodbye..." that being said, Vegeta turned tail...er...no-tail... and ran, yes..._**RAN**_, back to his room.

Bulma stared after him in amazment **(AN: (sighs) SP...?)**, "I didn't know he could run that fast...YAWN!! I think I'm going to hit the hay too..." Bulma stretched, then began the long walk to her room...but first... she kicked the bastard wall that she stubbed her toe on. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW SON OF A BITCH!!!!!"

**MEANWHILE AGAIN!!!!**

The three heroes and the two dead Saiyans with halos over their heads were on their merry way to grandma's house- er... CAPSULE CORPORATION!! As they were skipping- er...Raditz was skipping...the others were walking normally, Trunks realized something...

"Hey guys, why are we walking? We can fly!" the future hottie asked.

"Because the author, for some unknown reason, forgot that we could fly for a moment..." Piccolo answered as he turned around and slapped VFC.

**(AN: OUCH!! YOU BASTITCH!!!) **

Piccolo: ...

**(AN: ...Nevermind... Just continue... _- -;_ )**

Piccolo: Gladly...

So, they continued their quest to Capsule Corp.!

_**TO BE CONTINUED!?**_

**VFC: LOL!! JUST KIDDING!!!**

**Piccolo: Ugh... The idiots I have to put up with!!! GET BACK TO THE DAMN STORY ALREADY!!!**

**VFC: Sheesh... Fine Mr. Angry Pants... No more stupid random things then... FOR NOW!!!**

"GASP!!! WAIT A SECOND GUYS!!!!" Goku came to a halt causing everyone to crash into him as he was in front of them all.

"OUCH!" Shouted Raditz as he rubbed his nose, "what's the problem, Brother?" **(AN: Whoa... Raditz just reminded me of Al from FullMetal Alchemist when he said "Brother" ...ok... NO MORE RANDOM STUFF!!)**

"Guys...LOOK!!!" Goku cried as he dramatically pointed to his watch, "IT'S 2:00 AM!!! They're probably in BED right now!!"

Nappa, being the pervert he is, said, "In bed, you say? GETTING IT ON!?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Trunks as he fell to his knees and placed his hands over his ears, "I DO _**NOT **_WANT TO HEAR ABOUT _**THAT**_!!! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S ABOUT _**MY OWN **_PARENTS!!!!"

Nappa chuckled sinisterly. Piccolo clonked Nappa on top of his head and shouted in his ear, "DON'T BE SUCH A PERVERT!!!"

Goku gasped, "They're getting it on...? I HAVE TO GET IT ON TAPE!!!"

Everyone in the group stared at him...

Goku sweat dropped and tried to change the subject, "HEY IS THAT GREENDAY I SEE OVER THERE?!?! Hi Billie Joe Armstrong! Hi Mike Dirnt!! Trè Cool, I doubt that's your real name, but hi any way!" Goku said while frantically waving at nothing.

Everyone continued to stare at him...

"Ermm... LOOK, IT'S NICKELBACK!!!"

They continued to stare...

"...Dream...Theater...?"

Piccolo...punched Goku...as did Trunks...Raditz...and Nappa...

_**-------------------------**_

_VFC: Well, that's all because... that's all I can think of for now!! Am I going to start asking useless questions?? YES, YES I AM!!! What will happen next? Will they ever get to Capsule Corp.? Why are Goku and Nappa being so perverted?! Are they actually Master Roshi and Oolong in disguise!? I DON'T KNOW!!! Is that really Greenday that Goku sees over there!? Nickelback? DREAM THEATER?! WHO KNOWS!? WHO CARES?! DO WE KNOW?! DO WE CARE!? WHERE ARE ALL THESE QUESTIONS COMING FROM!? DO I BUY THEM FROM SOME GUY I'VE NEVER MET IN NORWAY BECAUSE I FOUND HIM ON E-BAY?! I HAVE NO IDEA!!! WILL YOU __**REVIEW**__!? WILL YOU PLEASE __**REVIEW**__?! IF YOU __**REVIEW**__, WILL YOU BE ABLE TO GO ON A DATE WITH __**MIRAI TRUNKS**__!? Unless...you're a guy...THEN WILL YOU DATE __**BURA/BULLA/BRA**__, whatever you want to call her, OR SOMEBODY!? WHO KNOWS!!! NOW __**REVIEW**__!!! Because I wuvs peoples who **review **__**Reviewers** are the um...__**awesomest**__ peoples in the __**world**__!! GASP!! This is the longest chappie yet!! WooT!!_


	8. Things That Happen

_**LAST TIME ON HOUSE M.D….**_

_Vegeta: Kakarot! You can't let them remove my tail!!_

_Goku: I'm sorry Vegeta… but it's the only way I can become king of the moon people! _

_Vegeta: -twitch, twitch-_

_House: Well… I have some good news, and some bad news…_

_Goku: What's the bad news…?_

_House: He's going to be fine…Just make sure he bathes in applesauce every three hours…_

_Vegeta: WHAT?!_

_Goku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

_House: Oh wait, that's the good news…_

_**(Suddenly, King Vegita comes in and smacks VFC across the face)**_

_**867-5309!!!?**_

_VFC: HELLO!! Good day, and welcome to day twelve…_

_King Vegita: … __**(smacks VFC again)**_

_VFC: GERGEBLEGH!!! Hiya peoples!!! I'm back with chapter 8!_

_King Vegita: That's better…_

_VFC: And … I HAVE SPELL CHECK AGAIN!!! WOOT!!! Also...I'm lazy...so, I'm just going to say, THANK YOU, YOU EIGHT PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!! __**n.n**_

_King Vegita: You have gotten eight reviews this time?…Not too bad…_

_VFC: INDEED!!! Now…Where is Princey Poo?_

_King Vegita: …Princey…Poo…?_

_VFC: … __**(blinks) **__VEGETA!_

_King Vegita: …I don't know… __**- .-;**_

_VFC: PRINCEY POO!! IT'S YOUR TURN TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!! _

_Vegeta: STOP CALLING ME THAT INFERNAL NAME!!_

_VFC: NEVAH!! _

_Vegeta: __**(sighs)**__ The sooner I destroy you, the better… __**Disclaimer: VFC does not own, or claim to own, DragonBall Z or the characters… Everything except the plot and OCCs are owned by Akira Toriyama…**_

_VFC: Thankies, Veggie!_

_Vegeta: …_

_VFC: …Is it OOC or OCC? I never know!! But anywho, TIME FOR THE CHAPPIE!! WOOT!!!_

"Talking" _Thinking _**(AN: Author's Note)**

_**---------------------------------**_

**Once Upon A Something**

**Chapter 8**

_**---------------------------------**_

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee…" said Goku as he fell over, succumbing to sleep. **(AN: I learned a new big word! n.n)**

"Eh? Kakarot? Are you ok?" asked Nappa.

"Little Brother!!! HE'S DYING!!! CAN'T YOU SEE?!" Raditz exclaimed, clearly overreacting.

Mirai Trunks smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand and explained, "No, no… He's not dying he's just tired…" _Idiot…_

But Trunks' words would never reach their destination on account of Raditz had also let sleep overtake him. Nappa yawned and also laid down on the ground and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Piccolo stared at the slumbering Saiyans lying on the ground, "How can they just lay down on the hard, cold ground and go to sleep?!"

Trunks shrugged, "I don't know… but I think I could use a little shut-eye myself… Meet back here tomorrow?"

Piccolo nodded in agreement as the future warrior flew off. Piccolo took one last glance at the three Saiyans on the ground then flew off.

"Mommy…Kakarot doesn't wanna…come home…and…he made me get an owie…on my foot…" Raditz mumbled in his sleep, his words were slurred.

**MEANWHILE**

Vegeta was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't understand why he couldn't sleep tonight. He sighed deeply and began to think, _What else did Father say?_

**Flashback**

"_Vegeta," said the king of Saiyans, "your teeth will become sharper when you meet your mate."_

"_Why?" the young prince questioned. He actually sounded kind of interested and, what's this? Nervous?!_

"_Well," laughed King Vegita, "No one really knows why…It just happens…"_

"_Oh…" said chibi Vegeta, sounding a little disappointed. He really wanted to know…_

"_Well, I think that's all I can tell you for now…" said the king._

_Chibi Veggie looked up at him with a confused look on his face making the king laugh, "I'll tell you the rest when you are older…"_

_The cute little chibi wondered why his father couldn't tell him any thing else about Saiyan mating…_

**Out Of Flashback**

Vegeta sighed. He hated remembering the talk he had with his father. King Vegita never did get to tell his son what he wanted to tell Vegeta when he was older…Frieza saw to that… So Vegeta had to learn about the Saiyan mating ritual from Nappa… Vegeta shuddered. Nappa had scarred him for life…and he never wanted to remember what Nappa had said ever again…

Suddenly there was a knock on the door to Vegeta's bedroom. Vegeta gazed at the door in wonder, _Why would someone be knocking on my door? _he asked himself.

"Vegeta?" said a voice from the other side of the door.

_Oh Kami…_Vegeta thought as he quickly recognized the voice, "What do you want…?" he asked.

The door opened revealing Bulma in her Pajamas. **(AN: I'm no good at describing clothes, so…um…use your imagination…? n.n;;) **"Vegeta…can I sleep with you?" she asked.

Vegeta's eyes bulged, "WHAT?!"

Bulma's face turned several shades of red, "NOT LIKE THAT!!!" **(AN: ROTFL!!)**

Vegeta could do nothing but stare, "I-I didn't mean it _that _way!!!" said Bulma, her face was turning even redder. **(AN: If that's even possible…)**

Vegeta shook his head, "N-Never mind… Why would you want to do that?!"

Bulma looked down at the floor, "Because it's cold in my room…" she said quietly.

"So…?" Said Vegeta while raising an eyebrow.

"So you don't care if a poor, helpless girl freezes to death?" Bulma said, trying to look sad and defenseless.

Vegeta stared at her while trying not to laugh, "…You look…pitiful…"

Bulma put her hands on her hips and glared at Vegeta. This made him laugh.

"WHAT?!" Bulma shouted.

Vegeta recovered, "Were you trying to look intimidating?"

Bulma practically screamed, "What's _that _supposed to mean?!"

Vegeta shook his head again and chuckled making Bulma glare at him again, "You never answered my question!"

Vegeta chuckled a little more, "Which was…?"

"CAN I SLEEP WITH YOU?!" Bulma quickly covered her mouth and blushed again.

Vegeta fell on the floor and began to laugh his head off.

"VEGETA!!!"

Vegeta recovered and wiped a tear, that had been caused by his laughing fit, from his eye. "All right…" he said.

"Vegeta!! It's cold in my room, and I'd really appreciate it if you would let me sleep in- what?" shock suddenly overcame Bulma.

"I said…All right…" Vegeta said, "Are you deaf or something? Tch…Weak human ears…"

Bulma blinked, ignoring Vegeta's insult. _Am I hearing things? _she thought, _or did Vegeta really say that?_ Bulma smiled, ran up to Vegeta, and hugged him, "Thank you Vegeta!!!"

Vegeta's left eye twitched, "Woman…" he said calmly.

"Yes, Vegeta?" Bulma said, smiling and looking up at him.

"…Let go of me…"

"…" Bulma stared at Vegeta.

"…" Vegeta stared back.

"…S-sorry…!" Bulma said as she released Vegeta from her "death hold".

"That's better…" Vegeta said.

Bulma laughed nervously. Vegeta rolled his eyes and made room for Bulma to lay down. Bulma smiled and happily laid down next to Vegeta…who…moved as far away from her as possible… Soon sleep overcame them both.

**The Next Day…**

Trunks yawned as he flew to where he had left the slumbering idiots- I mean, Saiyans.

"Ah, there it is…" said Mirai Trunks as he descended from the sky.

When he reached the ground, he found Piccolo rolling his eyes at the still sleeping Saiyans. Trunks smirked. Everything was quiet… So quiet and peaceful, until…

"I hear something…" said Piccolo.

"Huh? What is it?" Trunks asked.

**(AN: And now for something that SkyBell suggested!)**

"It sounds like the many running feet of…" Piccolo narrowed his eyes, "fan girls…" he said the word "fan girls" as if it was something very vile…

Trunks' eyes grew larger than monster truck tires. He frantically tried to wake the slumbering Saiyans. It took him a few minutes, but when they finally did awaken, Trunks told them of the danger they were about to face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Raditz as he frantically ran around in circles.

"RADITZ, DON'T PANIC!! DON'T PANIC, DAMN YOU!!!!" Nappa was trying to be brave, but he couldn't take it anymore, "OH GOD, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!" he cried dramatically.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!! I NEVER GOT TO TRY ALL THOSE GOOD LOOKING FOODS THAT I HAVE WANTED TO EAT MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!" Goku screamed as he joined Raditz in running around in circles.

Mirai Trunks desperately tried to calm the three Saiyans down, "Don't panic! DON'T PANIC! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL, DON'T PANIC!!! FAN GIRLS CAN SENSE FEAR!!! STOP PANICKING, YOU MORONS!!!!"

"The fan girls are in sight!" Piccolo announced.

"Oh shit! Everybody run!!" Trunks yelled as he ran for his life.

Goku, Nappa, Raditz, and Piccolo followed him, they were also running for their lives.

"TRUNKS IS MINE!! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!" shouted fan girl number one.

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH! HE'S MINE!!" shouted fan girl number two as she tackled fan girl number one.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TRUNKS WHEN PICCOLO IS SO DAMN HOT!?" shouted fan girl number three.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! RADITZ AND NAPPA ARE HOTTER THAN BOTH OF THEM!!" shouted fan girl number four

"GOKU IS THE KING OF HOTNESS!!!" shouted fan girls number five, twelve, and four hundred.

"Hurry! Run inside that conveniently placed circular shaped building with the words Capsule Corporation in big bold letters on it!!!" cried Raditz.

"If you're going to do something, don't talk! Just do it!!!" shouted Nappa as he sprinted into the building followed by the others.

"Where did they go?" asked fan girl number six.

"I don't know, but they are so hot…" said fan boy. **(AN: Fan **_**BOY**_**?! O.o)**

The five scared warriors breathed heavily and nervously.

"Are…are they gone…?" Trunks asked.

Piccolo remained silent for a long while, then finally he said, "They're gone…"

Nappa, Goku, and Trunks breathed a sigh of relief. Then Trunks noticed something…

"Where's Raditz…?" he asked.

"Oh God…THEY GOT RADITZ!!!" Goku shouted as he dropped to the ground and began to cry uncontrollably.

Nappa sniffed and patted Goku on the back, trying to comfort him, "He was a good man…" and a single tear rolled down his face.

"Hey guys!" Shouted Raditz.

"SHUT UP, RADITZ!!! WE'RE TRYING TO MOURN OVER YOUR DEATH!!!" Goku shouted angrily.

"But they have cool little post cards over here!" Raditz shouted back.

"POST CARDS!?" Goku exclaimed happily as he jumped up nearly knocking Nappa off his feet. Goku practically flew, well…actually he did fly to Raditz's location… and he frightened many people as he did…

"Mommy, did that man just fly?" asked a little boy. His mother just gawked at the sight she had witnessed, her mouth agape.

_**---------------------------------**_

_**---------------------------------**_

_VFC: What is up with me!? I've updated **two** stories in **one** day! How is that possible, you might ask…The answer is: I have no idea! _

_Vegeta: Who would have thought otherwise...? _

_VFC: Again, I have no idea!! This chappie isn't as long as the last one…but oh well… remember to __**REVIEW**_ _or um…else!? __**O.o;; **__OH I ALMOST FORGOT!!! You peoples who want a date with the future hottie... HAVE RECIEVED IT!! _

_Mirai Trunks: **-.-;;**_

_Have fun, Trunksie-poo!! **n.n**_


	9. Um Another Chappie?

_VFC: HERE I AM WITH CHAPPIE NINE!! WOOT!!! _

_Vegeta: -takes a deep breath then quickly says:- Thank you all of you who reviewed…_

_VFC: …!? -stares at Vegeta-_

_Vegeta: …STOP THAT! I just want to get this chapter over with…_

_VFC: Oh, ok! I won't keep any one waiting any longer!!! __**Disclaimer: -crying- I already said that I didn't own it!! What more do you want?! An arm and a leg?!**_

_**Akira Toriyama: YES!!!**_

_**VFC: …Eeep…!**_

Vegeta: **- -;;** Here's chapter nine…

VFC: -running away from Akira- I actually put a lot of thought and time into this chapter!!! I even used a thesaurus!!

Akira Toriyama: GET BACK HERE, AMERICAN IDIOT!!

VFC: -starts to sing while she's running- Don't wanna be an American Idiot!

Vegeta: …. -slams his head down on a table- Why must I put up with this Kami? Why…?

"Talking" _Thinking _**(AN: Author's Note)**

_**--------------------------------**_

**Once Upon A Something**

**Chapter 9**

_**--------------------------------**_

Vegeta was running swiftly down a hallway which was illuminated with dim, red lights. The hallway looked as if it was inside of some kind of space ship. While still running, Vegeta turned his head to see if the manwas still following him. Vegeta couldn't see him, but he could hear his footsteps drawing nearer… Vegeta returned to looking forward, and tried to run faster.

He skidded around a corner and spotted a door. Vegeta, too afraid to think straight, sprinted towards the door, opened it, hurried inside, and shut the door as quickly and quietly as he could. Vegeta found that the door belonged to a closet. He went as far back as the small closet would allow him to go. He turned to face the door, and fell back against the wall. His legs ached and felt like they could explode at anytime. His legs finally gave way, and he fell to the ground, panting and sweating. He tried his hardest to silence his hard breathing, but it was nearly impossible as he had been running for quite some time.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps right outside the door. Vegeta carefully peered through the crack at the bottom of the door. He saw feet that belonged to the man that had been chasing him. Vegeta held his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the man wouldn't open the door and find him. But his hopes were crushed as he heard the man place his hand on the doorknob and slowly begin to turn it. The young prince whimpered silently as he reopened his eyes and saw red eyes gazing at him through the open door. The man was staring at Vegeta with a twisted smile on his face. Vegeta gasped and looked up at the man fearfully, making the man laugh.

"My, my, Vegeta… What _is _the matter?" the man asked in a womanly voice as he reached to the back of the closet and grasped Vegeta's furry, brown tail. Vegeta grimaced in pain as the man dragged him out of the closet. The red eyed man held the young prince at eye level.

"Did you think you could escape from me?" the man asked, a small tone of anger in his voice. Vegeta let out a small whimper, his tail was in extreme pain. Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut then bravely opened them again to look at the man.

"Frieza… I'm not afraid of you… anymore…" the six year old prince stated as he was consumed by darkness.

-----

Vegeta awoke from his nightmare/flashback with a jolt. He also felt warm, too warm… _Dear KAMI!_, he thought, _why is it so F**--**king HOT?!_ With his eyes still closed, he felt around with his hand to find the covers so he could throw them off of him and, hopefully, cool down. He felt like he was inside of an oven! He kept feeling around for the covers, but he stopped when he realized that there were no covers…He had already thrown them off some time during the night.

He slowly began to open his eyes. They were nearly open when he heard a small noise. How dare something make a noise and interrupt his sleep!! Well…sure, he was waking up anyway… but still! He tried to sit up, but he felt a weight on his chest. _What the hell?! _He quickly opened his eyes, and found something that he hadn't expected… Nothing… He saw nothing… Nothing but darkness. _Oh God… I've gone blind!! Who knew that you could go to sleep and wake up blind the next morning!? _Vegeta continued to mentally freak out until he noticed something. _…There's a damn pillow on my head…_ Vegeta let out a sigh of relief. _At least… I'm not blind…but now I feel stupid…_He muttered a few choice words then lifted his hand, grabbed the pillow, and threw it on the floor.

"That's better…" he said quietly when he was one hundred percent sure that he _**really **_wasn't blind.

Then he remembered the weight on his chest. He wanted to know _**what **_it was and _**why **_it was there. So, he looked down at his chest. What he saw made his jaw drop and his eyes grow wide. He saw Bulma…. Her head was rested on his chest, her right arm was wrapped around his waist, her left hand was underneath her head, and she was snoring softly. Vegeta blinked. How did she get there? Then he remember her asking if she could sleep in his bed last night.

_Why did I let her?_ he asked himself. He thought for a moment then shook his head. _Must be that damn thing about mates…_Vegeta sighed heavily.

"Shut up Vegeta…I'm trying to sleep…" Bulma said in her sleep, slurring her words a little.

Vegeta blinked. The woman was giving him orders?! How dare she! But he didn't really seem to care. _Must be that stupid thing again…_ Vegeta sighed again and rested his head on the bed. **(AN: There's no pillow because he threw it on the floor… Remember that? Yeah…Good times…) **_I don't feel like waking her up…And besides, this is actually kind of comfortable…………DAMN THESE INFRNAL THOUGHTS!!!_

**MEANWHILE**

"I like this post card…It makes me feel as if I am welcome here…" Raditz said as he held a post card in his hand.

Goku gasped, "That's the exact same card I like!"

"We must think alike, Brother!" Raditz exclaimed happily.

Piccolo let out an annoyed sigh, "Can we move along…?!"

"Yeah, we need to see how my parents are!" Trunks added. _I hope they aren't trying to kill each other or anything…_

"Oh ho!" Nappa laughed, "I bet they're doing the exact opposite!"

"How would you know?!" Trunks asked in pure shock. Then he paused, "And…how did you know what I was thinking…?"

Nappa shrugged then chuckled a very perverted sounding chuckle, "If I know Vegeta like I think I know him, then I bet they're becoming quite _**close**_…"

Trunks stared at Nappa with no expression on his face whatsoever. Then what Nappa had just said sunk in, and many nasty thoughts entered the poor lavender haired teenager's head, "EEEEWWW!!! THOSE ARE MY _**PARENTS**_ YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!" Trunks gagged, "I do _**NOT **_want to think about _**that**_!" Trunks shuddered as the muscle bound pervert continued to chuckle.

"My brother likes chocolate…" Raditz said, changing the subject, "Nappa don't!"

"What?!" Nappa shouted, "I like chocolate, fine…it's just-"

"Nappa DON'T!" Raditz interrupted.

Nappa folded his arms and glared daggers at Raditz, "Oh yeah, this looks very familiar… Hang on, let me do what I do… Uh… Would you stop?!"

"How bou ya dawa?" Raditz said incoherently.

"How about I what?" Nappa raised an eyebrow.

"How bou…ya dawa..?" Raditz repeated.

Nappa began to scratch his head, "I don't even-"

"HOW BOU YA DAWA?!" Raditz interrupted.

"Honestly… Isn't this-"

"How about you don't, ladies and gentlemen, Nappa don't…" Raditz said apathetically.

"Raditz…What the hell are you talking about?!" Nappa shouted.

Piccolo rolled his eyes, kicked Raditz in the shin, and punched Nappa in the face, "How about we GO NOW?!"

Suddenly, Goku ran up to Piccolo, jumped on his back then shouted, "GIVE ME A PIGGY BACK RIDE!!"

A vein- no two- no three veins popped out of Piccolo's head. And if you looked close enough… you could see steam coming out of those pointy, green ears.

Before things got ugly, Trunks decided that he had better find a way to get Goku off of Piccolo's back. "Goku, if you get off of Piccolo's back, I'll give you…" Trunks bit his lip and looked around for what he should give Goku, "I'll give you…-"

"An Oscar Mayer wiener?!" the overly excited Goku interrupted.

Trunks slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand and sweat dropped, "Yes Goku…I'll give you an Oscar Mayer wiener…"

"YAY!!" Goku shouted as he fell off of Piccolo's back and landed flat on his butt. "OWIES!!!" he cried, "I got a boo-boo on my buttocks!!" Goku stated as he began to sob uncontrollably.

Piccolo glared at Goku while Trunks stared at him, dumbstruck.

"HI-HO SILVER!!!" Raditz bellowed as he leaped onto Nappa's back, "Onward! To Vegeta!!" Raditz pointed forward dramatically. Nappa oddly made a horse noise as he galloped through the lobby of Capsule Corporation.

Piccolo's left eye began to twitch. Trunks let out an embarassed sigh as he grabbed Goku by the back of his orange gi and followed the older and odder Saiyans while dragging the sobbing Goku behind him. Piccolo eventually followed them also, but only because some weird short man with a _very_ noticeable fake mustache kept staring at him.

"I believe I know that man…" said the weird short man with the noticeable fake mustache.

**MEANWHILE**

When Bulma awoke she had no idea where she was. All she knew, was that she wasn't in her freezing, cold bedroom. She was positive about that. It was too warm in this room, so it _couldn't_ be her room. Bulma yawned as she opened her eyes and glanced around the room. Oh yeah…she was now one hundred percent positive that she wasn't in her room. This room was too clean to be hers! Her bedroom had clothes, magazines, make-up, books, and who knows what else scattered all over the floor, her bed, and her dresser. Bulma laughed silently to herself as she thought of her disorganized room, but stopped when she noticed something. _Why do I feel like I'm moving up and down like I have my head on somebody's chest?_ she asked herself. Bulma sat up and found the answer to the question she had asked herself.

She saw Vegeta, slumbering peacefully. _I…I was practically wrapped around him…!_ Bulma thought as she went red in the face. _But why didn't he move me or do something Vegeta-ish? Like wake me up and __**demand **__that I move?_ Bulma was at a complete loss. "Vegeta, you sure are acting strange lately…" she said softly. What she wasn't expecting was a reply… "I know…" Vegeta whispered.

Bulma yelped in shock and practically fell on the floor, making Vegeta look at her strangely.

"H-How long have you been awake…?!" Bulma's voice cracked a little as she asked this.

"About an hour…" Vegeta responded.

"An hour? So…you knew I was…like…that…?" Bulma asked as her cheeks turned pink.

"…Yes…" Vegeta replied apathetically.

"Why didn't you _DEMAND _that I move like I would expect you to?"

"…" Vegeta stayed silent.

"Well?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta said something quietly.

"What? You need to speak up… I don't have Saiyan hearing you know…" Bulma was becoming a bit irritated.

Vegeta looked away from her and said it a little louder.

"I still can't here you…" Bulma said. _Is that a blush I see…!? __**o.O**_

"I SAID: BECAUSE I WAS COMFORTABLE!! OK?!?" Vegeta barked.

"…" Bulma stared at him in disbelief.

"…" Vegeta sweat dropped and cursed silently.

And in all the seriousness…Bulma…busted out laughing.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta shouted as his entire face went red.

"It's…not like you to-HA HA HA- say something like that!! HA HA HA!!" Bulma said while laughing.

Vegeta growled, then placed his hand on Bulma's shoulder, and pushed her onto the floor. Bulma, however, didn't even notice as she was laughing too hard.

"Baka woman…" Vegeta muttered as he got out of bed and left the room leaving the woman to laugh her head off on the floor.

_**--------------------------------**_

_**--------------------------------**_

_VFC: That chapter was fun…_

_Vegeta: -growls- Whatever…!_

_VFC: Aww…Come on, Veggie!_

_Vegeta: Shut up!! You have humiliated me enough!!! -folds his arms-_

_VFC: Sorry…I'm just doing my job!_

_Vegeta: -rolls his eyes-_

_VFC: Well any who, I just want to tell you peoples who suggested stuff that I will put your suggested…um…stuff in here, so don't worry! __**n.n**__ Now…In the words of me: __**REVIEW**__!! Now I must go to bed!! Because it is 2:08 A.M.! __**O.o;; **_


	10. Drunken Rage or Drunken Love?

_VFC: Here I am… Rock you like a hurricane!_

_Vegeta: …What…?_

_VFC: Nothing… -looks around with shifty eyes-_

_Vegeta: … **-.-;;**_

_VFC: REVIEWER TIME!!!_

_**---------------**_

_**Uraika Sensei & Narashi Uzumaki -**__ SSSSEEEEENNNNNSSSSEEEEEIIIIII!!! And some descendant of Naruto..._

_Vegeta: -glares at VFC-_

_VFC: …What…?_

_**Future Trunks Lover - **__Thankies! __**n.n**_

_**SkyBell - **__I am honored that you think I am crazy:__**D **__People tell me that all the time, too._

_**Aqua Master - **__I'm glad you loved it! Wait no more! But eventually you'll have to wait again… __Then… you shall wait no more again!! And…etc…_

_**randomgirl - **__I __**will **__work on the out of character-ness, but Goku will probably __**stay **__stupid because… I do not like him:__**D**_

_Goku: B-But…But…BUT…__**I **__used to be your __**favorite **__character!! You used to __**hate **__Vegeta!!_

_VFC: SHUT UP, KAKARROT! -evil Vegeta glare- That was when I was young and stupid…You were also not supposed to tell anyone that…-shifty eyes-_

_Goku: …Oh…Oops… _

_**---------------**_

_Piccolo: randomgirl is a very brave person…_

_VFC: How so?_

_Piccolo: Things like that usually piss you off…_

_VFC: No… She told me __**WHY **__it was bad… I like it when people tell me __**WHY **__something is bad. I hate it when idiots say, _"Oh man, this sucks balls." _and don't give a reason __**WHY**_

_Piccolo: …Oh…_

_VFC: Yup! Okies, before I start this chappie I have a note…__**I'm probably going to have to change the rating to T because…I swear a lot more now… I might have…used the F word in this chappie… :/ But the more swearing-ness is the only reason I'm changing it to that rating! I think… So pwease don't leave me… T.T I have no plans to write any…lemons…because they kinda freak me out… O.o Sooooo… That is all!**_

_Now Raditz shall do the disclaimer!_

_Raditz: __**Disclaimer: VFC owns absolutely NOTHING! And anyone who says she does…SHALL DIE!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!!! Die like the fools they are!!**_

_VFC: Erm…I think they get it, Raditz…! __**O.o;**_

_Raditz: They better… or else I'll- _

_VFC: CHAPPIE 10!! _

"Talking" _Thinking _**(AN: Author's Note)**

_**--------------------------------**_

**Once Upon A Something**

**Chapter 10**

_**--------------------------------**_

Vegeta, feeling embarrassed, grabbed some clothes off of his dresser as he exited the room with the laughing woman on the floor. He walked down the hall a little ways, placed his hand on the doorknob, opened the bathroom door, and walked inside.. _Why must this damn curse or… whatever it is make me say things that I would rather keep to myself?_ Vegeta sighed as he closed the bathroom door and locked it. _I must prevent myself from saying these…things…but… the question is: how?_ Vegeta sighed once more. _Perhaps a shower will help me think…_

**Meanwhile…**

Bulma was still sitting on the floor wiping tears away from her eyes when she heard the shower turn on. _Vegeta's such a clean freak now…_Bulma shook her head as she remembered something…

**Flashback…**

Bulma: You stink!

Vegeta?!

**End Flashback…**

Bulma sighed as she remembered that… good time…

"I wonder what time it is?" Bulma asked herself. She gazed around the room searching for a clock but found nothing. _Where's the damn clock in here?_ She thought to herself as she continued to seek that which she could not find but desperately needed. _Where in the hell is it…!?_ Bulma, feeling lazy, grumbled at the thought of having to stand up and walk to another room to find a clock, but she stood up anyway and begun her quest to find that magical time telling thingy.

First, she walked across the hall and into her own bedroom. _I __**know **__there's a clock in __**here**__…_Bulma smiled and thought about how much of a genius she was for thinking about the clock in her bedroom. _Oh yeah! I'm the best- WHAT THE HELL!?_ She stopped dead in her tracks as she notice that her pink, digital, alarm clock was missing, lost, absent, not there, gone astray, misplaced, mislaid, gone, omitted, and etcetera… **(AN: Ahem…)**

Bulma's left eye twitched. She was about to run to her parents room, but she decided she had better change out of her night clothes first… She grabbed the nearest pair of clothes, a white shirt with short red sleeves and a pair of shorts, and quickly changed into them. Then, swiftly, she scurried to her parents' room, where she found… no clock… Bulma was stumped… She was _sure _there was a clock in here! All she found was an empty space where the clock _should_ be. She also noticed that her mother hadn't dusted in here for a while… but Bulma didn't really care about _that_.

The teal haired woman quickly jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. No clock… She sprinted into the living room to find…no clock…_Where in the hell are all the stupid CLOCKS?! _Bulma frantically looked around to find…no clock… "AAARRRRGH!!! ARE ALL THE CLOCKS IN THIS WHOLE FUCKING **(AN: O.o;;; Bad person… -I slap myself-)** HOUSE MISSING!?" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. She raised her fists into the air and cried out in fury.

**Meanwhile…**

Vegeta was in the middle of a nice hot shower when he heard the woman's cries and use of language… _I think she's been around me too much…_ Vegeta chuckled to himself. The woman didn't used to curse before. It would seem that the Saiyan prince had expanded her vocabulary… Vegeta laughed but quickly stopped. _What was that energy…? It felt like Kakarrot, the future kid, the Namek…and…two others…_

Vegeta turned off the water and powered up to dry himself off. He exited the shower and put on his clothes, a black tank top and dark blue jeans. **(AN: n.n)**

He threw his um… whatever he was wearing before **(AN: O.o;)** into the hamper by the door as he left the bathroom.

Vegeta walked down the stairs and found the woman sitting on the floor grinding her teeth angrily and pulling on her long, teal colored hair. **(AN: Oh, and her hair isn't in that…afro thing…)** Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he examined the odd female earth creature. Vegeta cleared his throat to get her attention. Bulma ignored him and continued to sit there in her little spot on the floor. Vegeta, not liking to be ignored, folded his arms and growled. Bulma slowly turned her head to look at the Saiyan prince.

"What in Kami's name _are _you doing?" Vegeta asked, his arms still folded proudly.

Bulma released her hair from her hands' _treacherous_ grips and glared hard at the prince. "Oh… I'm having a wonderful time sitting here on the floor! Would you like to join me? Maybe have some TEA, YOU BASTARD?!" Bulma spat.

Vegeta blinked. To be honest, he was in a bit of shock. His shock quickly disappeared and he furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm going to let you get away with that little outburst of yours… But I want you to know something: had anyone else said that to me, I would kill them…" _Oh shit…That sounded like I meant that she was the only person I wouldn't kill…which…could mean that…_ Vegeta stared at the floor, his mouth agape. "I-I mean…I…I'll kill you n-next time…!" _That would have sounded a little better…IF I HADN'T STUDDERED LIKE A BUMBLING MORON!! _Vegeta sighed heavily. Oh yeah… He definitely felt stupid now…

Bulma looked at him with confusion, "Never mind…" Vegeta said.

Bulma blinked, "Ok…then…?"

Suddenly, Vegeta remembered something. _Those energies I felt…I have to know who those other two energies belong to…! They feel familiar… but I can't tell who they are…_Vegeta "hmphed" as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"To see something…" Vegeta replied as he continued to walk towards the energies.

"Oh…" Bulma said. "Can I come, too?" she asked.

Vegeta came to a halt and looked back at the woman, "Why…?"

Bulma looked down at her hands and rocked back and forth steadily. "Because I have nothing to do right now…"

Vegeta sighed, "Fine…."

"Yay!" Bulma exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. "So where are we going?" she asked cheerfully.

Vegeta looked towards the door, "I felt some strange energies… I want to know who they belong to…"

Bulma gulped, "Do…Do they seem dangerous…?" she was beginning to have second thoughts about asking Vegeta if she could go with him.

Vegeta shook his head, "They don't appear to be…"

"Ok… So where are these 'strange energies'?" Bulma asked as she gazed up at the ceiling for no apparent reason.

"Here…" Vegeta replied.

"HERE?! In this room?!" Bulma quickly ran behind Vegeta to hide and looked around frantically.

Vegeta growled in annoyance, "No…I mean here in the building…"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…So…they're somewhere here in Capsule Corp.! I get you now…" Bulma laughed nervously as she stepped out from behind Vegeta.

Vegeta shook his head and walked out the door. Bulma ran after him, "HEY! Wait up!!"

**Meanwhile…**

Nappa was stroking his mustache and pondering anything that came to his mind, "So the plan is to get them to fall in love…"

Goku's hand shot straight into the air, "Oh, OH! I know!! I know!!!"

Raditz pointed to Goku, "Yes, Brother?"

Goku cleared his throat, "Love is a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person… It is also a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend." **(AN: I **_**can **_**make him smart… XP)**

Raditz nodded his head in agreement, "That is correct, Brother."

"It can also be a sexual passion or desire…" Goku continued.

Mirai Trunks gaped at the older Saiyan, Piccolo shook his head as he closed his eyes, and Nappa looked as if he had a perverted thought in that…perverted head of his…

"Uh… Yes, Kakarrot…That is…also correct…" Raditz said while nodding his head slowly.

Goku began again, "It can also be-"

"OK!! WE GET IT KAKARROT!!!" Raditz barked, fangs bared.

"Geez, I was just telling you what love was…" Goku frowned and folded his arms.

"We've wasted enough time here…" said Piccolo, "let's get moving…"

"Let's do…" Trunks muttered as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers like he had a headache.

"And what are you all doing here?" asked a husky voice behind them.

Mirai Trunks gulped. He knew that voice… Trunks slowly turned around, hoping the voice didn't belong to who he _knew _it belonged to. Unfortunately, it _was _the person he had hoped it wasn't… It was his father, standing there proudly with his arms folded and glaring right at Trunks. Trunks also noticed his mother standing a little ways behind his father, seeming bored and glancing at the five warriors in front of herself and his father.

Trunks thought for a moment, _What if they've already fallen in love? Then we won't have to get them drunk. _Trunks mentally rolled his eyes, _like that would __**really**__ work anyway…_

"Vegeta!" Nappa exclaimed, breaking the silence. "My buddy, how have ya been??"

Vegeta flinched, "N-Nappa…!? You're alive-" Vegeta paused and noticed the halo floating above Nappa's head, "or not… Why the hell are you so happy to see me?! I was the one who killed you, remember?!"

"Ahh…I don't care about that anymore…" Nappa shook his head, "I only think about the good times we had, now." Nappa smirked evilly, "Remember that time when you were twelve years old, and I told you where b-"

Vegeta interrupted, "Yes, YES! I remember! Ugh… I still have _nightmares _about that…!" Vegeta shuddered and shook his head to clear his mind of Nappa's _revolting _lecture.

Bulma tilted her head to the side, "He told you where what?"

Vegeta closed his eyes and shuddered once more, "…You do _not _want to know…"

Bulma blinked blankly, "…Ok…?"

Everyone stayed quiet for a while, wondering what Nappa could have told Vegeta. Raditz, feeling uncomfortable because of the awkward silence, decided to get down to business. "So… why don't we go somewhere where we can… talk?"

"That's a…um…good idea…" Bulma's voice shook nervously as she spoke. She wasn't sure she could trust these guys… They had both tried to destroy the earth, for crying out loud! "We…We can talk at my…house… It's…um… It's just up those stairs…"

"Excellent…" Raditz said while wringing his hands in a creepy sort of way.

Goku scratched his head, "Erm… Don't mind Raditz… He's actually not evil anymore…"

"No…but he's an idiot…" Piccolo muttered.

"You say something, green man!?" Raditz glared fiercely at Piccolo.

"Yes I did…" Piccolo replied as he ascended the stairs leading to the Briefs' residence.

Raditz frowned as he, the future warrior, the perverted Saiyan, Goku, Vegeta, and Bulma followed Piccolo up the stairs.

When they reached their…ahem… FINAL DESTINATION… they all sat down on the couches, except, of course, Vegeta and Piccolo who remained standing with their arms folded, looking all…mean, nasty, and bad ass. Raditz sat by Goku who sat by Nappa, which forced Trunks to sit by his young mother. Trunks tried his best to not draw attention to himself and decided it would be best to sit as far away from her as the couch would let him.

Nappa, wanting to get this over with for an unknown reason, says, "Hoo boy, I am sooooo thirsty! Is any one else?"

Raditz, picking up on what Nappa is doing, looks thoughtful, "I could go for something to drink…"

"Would you…um…like some water?" Bulma offered.

"NO!!" Nappa bellowed, making Bulma nearly jump out of her skin. "Erm… I mean… No…I have something for us to drink…"

Bulma gasped as she watched Nappa pull out a keg of beer from pretty much out of nowhere. "Where did that-"

"Want some?" Nappa asked as he held out a mug of beer.

Bulma shook her head, "No thanks, I don't-"

"Nonsense!" Nappa interrupted. "Just try some…" he said as he shoved the mug into Bulma's hands. Bulma looked down at the contents of the mug in her hands and blinked.

"Here, Vegeta," Nappa said as he held out a mug of beer to Vegeta.

Vegeta paled, "I don't want to touch that stuff after-"

Again, Nappa interrupted, "Aww… What happened to my drinking companion? We used to get drunk all the time! Remember?"

Vegeta nodded slowly, "Yes, but last time-"

"Just drink it…" Nappa forced the beer into Vegeta's hands as well, "just remember the old times."

"I don't want to remember the 'old times'…" Vegeta muttered to himself. "…but whatever…" with that being said…to himself… Vegeta guzzled down the beer.

Bulma looked at Vegeta oddly then looked back at the beer in her own hands, "Uh… What does it taste like…?"

Nappa chuckled, "It tastes like good stuff, that's what it tastes like!"

Bulma continued to stare at the strange liquid. "Well…here goes…" She said as she took a drink.

**25 minutes later…**

Vegeta was trying his hardest to stay standing and was failing miserably. Eventually, he plopped down next to Bulma on the couch. Bulma was also feeling a little tipsy…ok VERY tipsy... She even fell to the floor... three times...

Bulma laughed drunkenly, "Whassa matter Veggies? Can't ya…stand up?"

Vegeta waved his hand at her, "Ssshuddup…WOMAN…I don't…see you…walking…or…anything…An' don't call me…Vegebles…"

The only people left in the room were Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, and Bulma. Raditz was the only clear-headed person left in the room. He was sitting on the couch trying not to laugh. Nappa had one too many drinks and was passed out on the floor, mumbling something about feeling pretty, oh so pretty. Piccolo left because he was "surrounded by drunken morons". Trunks had to go back to his timeline to check on his mother. And Goku had been dragged away by Chi-Chi for leaving Gohan near some…volcano or something…

Bulma shakily stood up and held her hand out to Vegeta, "C'mon vegetable man… Less dance!"

Vegeta looked up at her, "The…hell you talking about…Bulm… Bluma…whatever the hell you name…is…"

"Iss BULMA! B-U-L-M…M-A… Mr. Prince of the Drunken assholes…" Bulma said, slurring her words and pointing at Vegeta.

Vegeta let out a low growl, "At least I'm not a…….a bitchy…bitching……bitch…!"

Raditz rolled his eyes, _I think we actually got them to __**hate **__each other… _"I guess I'll see you two some other time…" Raditz said as he firmly grasped Nappa's ankles and proceeded to drag him away.

"Ratz is goned away now…" Vegeta said, not bothering to fix his muddled sentence.

Bulma plopped back down onto the couch next to Vegeta, "Yer juss jealous cuz you're…hotter than he is…" she said as she rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder.

"That's ezactly what I said…" Vegeta slurred, "now there's….someone who finally…agrees with…agreeing with me…about…Ratzditz…"

"Did you juss say 'Ratshits'?" Bulma gazed up at him.

"No…" Vegeta growled, "I said…….'Rabbitz" er…something…Who are you…?"

"You…you… you said I was bitchy… something…" Bulma was becoming drowsy.

"That sounds about right…But you'll… always be… my bitch, and only…my bitch… you bitch…" Vegeta said as he put his arm around Bulma.

"Aww…that's kinda sweet you…arrogant… bastard…princely, princey man…" Bulma looked up at Vegeta who had fallen asleep and was snoring quietly. "Bastard… but yer my bastard…" then Bulma fell asleep as well.

_**--------------------------------**_

**_To Be Continued..._**

_**--------------------------------**_

_VFC: That chappie was fun to write…It's also the longest chappie so far!! It's 10 pages long! __**n.n**_

_And now… peoples…pwease __**review**__!! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!! And now it's bed time for me!! It's 2:35 AM… __**O.o;**_


End file.
